Of Stargates and Angels
by Meriadeth
Summary: Castiel has fallen from heaven, and has been reborn into the human world, only his parents are not exactly normal. In fact nothing is normal about what they do. Crossover with Stargate SG-1
1. Chapter 1

This story is a crossover, but I am not sure which I should put it in. So I am just letting it play out in the Supernatural world since it is a story about Dean and Castiel.

So here is…

Of Angels and Stargates…

Part 1

It was raining when Castiel had last seen Dean. In truth he was glad that he would never see his friend again, for he did not want to show Dean how far he had fallen. When his grace was stripped away, Castiel was to be reborn; he would have human parents and all that. In away he was happy that he no longer had to worry about Heaven, angels and war.

He was at peace finally.

On the day of his birth he was not even on Earth, he was on a ship. Although he could not have known what his parents did for a living, he had just answered a prayer.

"I told you coming on this mission was a bad idea, but did you listen to me? Noooo." Jack O'Neil said as he continued to wipe his wife's forehead.

"Jack, shut the hell up, Oh god here comes another one." Samantha Carter squeezed her husband's hand as she bore down as the pain of another contraction wracked her small frame.

She knew that the baby was coming and she screamed as the on-board doctor told her to push. She relaxed as the doctor told her that the head was out and she was laughing when she heard the wail of a newborn infant came in contact with the cold harsh air that was in the ship. She gripped Jack's hand as she felt the need to push again and with a soft gush the baby was out and being held up in the air for her and Jack to see. She laughed again as tears came from her eyes as she held her baby for the first time.

"Oh Jack he is beautiful, he is perfect in everyway." She gushed as she ran a hand in the soft downy hair that was on her son's head. She looked at her husband and smiled at the look of almost stunned happiness on the general's face.

At almost eight and half months along in her pregnancy she had decided to take her ship up, so she could see Jupiter. It was just a wild craving that she had had. And now her baby boy had been born in space.

"What are we going to name him?" Jack asked, he had wanted a son but truthfully he would have been happy with a girl to. He looked to the door and saw Daniel standing there with the biggest smile on his face. Jack motioned for his friend to come and look at his new son.

"Oh my god Sam, look at him, he is so cute." Daniel said looking down at his godson. He looked to Jack and shook the man's hand as he congratulated him.

"O'Neil the birth of your son has arrived, I am much please for you." Teal'c said as he walked into the room.

"Hey thanks man, he is so tiny isn't he," Jack said as he looked to his friend, he then looked at his wife. "So what are we going to name him." he asked again.

"I don't know any chance you want to name him?" Sam asked still looking at her son.

"Matthew? James? David?" Jack named off some names. He didn't want to name him Charlie as that would have been too painful for him and anyway his new son didn't look like a Charlie, he looked more like a James to him, but it was up to his wife to make the decision.

"I think that James would suit him, what do you think?" Sam looked from her baby to her husband.

"It sounds perfect. Welcome to the world my son." Jack said with a tear in his eye, Sam smiled and wiped it away.

"Hey now James, what do you say that you let daddy hold you, while your mother gets some sleep." Sam smiled down as James yawned. Jack lifting him up and cuddled the baby close to his body, as he watched his wife rest he would hold him. Daniel and Teal'c said their goodbyes as they let the new family spend some bonding time with their new child.

So this was his life now, the former angel would have a whole new world to explore as a human, he knew nothing of his life before and he wanted to keep it that way. His only regret was that he had not said goodbye to Dean, the man that he had fallen in love with, but he knew that his destiny would always lie with the Winchesters.

To be continued

Yeah it is short, but the story came to me when I was watching Stargate SG-1. So here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review if you want more.

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a crossover of Stargate and Supernatural.

I kind of made a mistake with the naming of the story; sorry ;D, that will teach me to write when I am half asleep. Thank you for your reviews and of course story alerts. I hope this chapter will give you some answers as to how Castiel and Dean will come together in the years to come.

Tok'ra: Is a symbiotic race that is against the goa'uld in every since of the word. They also take hosts that are willing to merge with them and provide perfect health and long life.

As the last chapter was about Castiel being reborn as Colonel Carter and General O'Neill son, so it was mostly a stargate chapter, so this one will have Sam and Dean and the world of supernatural, and it will be longer than the first chapter..

So on with the story…

Of Angels and Stargate.

Part 2

Sam had been pacing the hospital waiting room since his brother had come in. he could not explain what had happen, as the doctor would never understand, hell he didn't even understand how this could have happen. One minute they were fighting a dijinn and the next Sam hears a sickening thud. Everything else was a blur of panic and screaming.

Sam knew that Dean had hit the ground pretty hard; he just hoped Dean would wake up.

So here he was pacing, a cold coffee that had been abandoned long ago sitting on one of the coffee tables in the room. He had called Bobby and told him what had happen and the old hunter told him to calm down and that he was on his way. That was eleven hours ago. The last thing that the doctor had said was that they were going to have to perform surgery and that had started five hours ago. And Sam was about to lose his mind.

Sam turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he relaxed as he saw Bobby standing there with a look of concern.

"Bobby it happened so fast, I couldn't stop it," Sam said as he sank down in one of the chairs.

"What happened son?" Bobby asked; the story he had gotten was a jumbled as Sam was obviously in full panic mode.

"We were fighting the dijinn and the next Dean was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He was, oh my god Bobby, he wasn't moving." Sam said closing his eyes again leaning back in the chair. Both he and Bobby stood when the doctor came in to the room.

"Sam, Dean is out of surgery, now what I am going to tell you is going to be hard to hear, you ready?" the doctor said as he sat in one of the chairs opposite of Sam. 

"Not really, but go ahead." Sam said bracing himself for the worst. Bobby placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to let Sam know that he was there.

"Your brother has suffered a severe head trauma, his brain has swelled and the surgeon had to opened your brother's skull to help relieve the pressure caused by the swelling, he also suffered a seizure on the table and is now on a ventilator to help with his breathing, I won't lie to you, your brother is in a bad way right now, all we can do now is wait and see." the doctor finished. He looked to Sam and saw him shaking. "Do you need something that will help you calm down?"

"No, I just need to see him," Sam said shaking his head. He needed to see Dean. He needed to see him breathing, even though he was being aided by a machine.

"Were moving him to a room now in intensive care, one visitor at a time and only for fifteen minutes," the doctor paused looking at Sam." For what it worth, Dean is strong and healthy and he may pull through, but there is also a chance that if he wakes up, he won't be the same." the doctor said looking sad.

"Okay thank you doctor," Sam breathed tearfully. A few minutes later a nurse showed up and showed Sam to where Dean was and the sight of his brother hooked to different machines he broke down.

"Oh god Dean, I am so sorry." He sobbed as he gently held his brother's hand. "I'm going to fix this, I'll make a deal, the angels still owe us for stopping the apocalypse, one of them has to help us right?" he turned when the same nurse came in a told him that his fifteen minutes were up and he saw Bobby standing outside the door waiting for his turn.

Nodding he turned back to Dean and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead being careful not to touch the bandage that was wrapped around his Dean's head. Walking out he looked at Bobby and the old hunter nodded. Sam knew that Bobby knew what he was going to do, and even though he didn't like it, he would let Sam at least try.

Sam walked to the chapel that was on the first floor, sitting in one of the pews he looked up at the cross that was on the wall and he looked up to the ceiling. "I know you all can hear me, so listen up, help Dean please, I know he can be an ass, but he has done a lot of good things so please if your listening help him, please." Sam said looking around, nothing.

"Okay since you won't hear that, then listen to this, if you don't help him, I will find away to kill every one of you." Sam said as he had gotten angrier.

"Hello Samuel." a voice said from behind him. Sam had instantly recognized the voice and he stood quickly with a look of panic on his face.

"Now calm down Sam, I am not here to take him." the angel of death said as he continued sitting.

"Damn right your not, your going to find one of your angel buddies and bring them down here to heal Dean, make a miracle happen damn it." Sam said pointing to the floor.

"I came here to tell you that the angels can not help you, they are forbidden to help," Death raised a finger when Sam looked ready to kill something. "But that does not mean that I will not help you." He said.

"Why? What can the angel of death do to help my brother? Won't you be punished for helping us" Sam asked sitting back down.

"I can do a lot of things Sam, and angels are frightened of me as well so they will not come near me, can he be moved?" the angel asked as if he didn't already know.

"No, he is hooked up to all these machines." Sam said with tears in his eyes. Death nodded.

"Stay with him Sam, and when the time comes I will take you there." Death said as he vanished. Sam sighed as he walked back up to his brother's floor.

(Cheyenne Mountain Complex)

"Shhh, its okay James, now there is some very important people coming here today to say hello to you," Samantha said as she carried her baby around the conference room. Today the Tok'ra was coming for a visit and to welcome her and the general's baby. The Tok'ra had been friends with SG-1 they were coming to ask a favor. Thanks to her father, they had a better understanding of the Tok'ra.

James was already a few weeks old and had become the angel of the Stargate program, even General Landry was seen to be holding him when ever he could. Even the President of the United States had held him. And of course James would sleep most of the time, but when he was awake, he always loved the attention that he would receive, but his favorite person was of course was mommy. He would cling to her when ever she held him.

She pulled James closer to her when she heard the alarms coming from the gateroom signaling that the stargate was turning to receive their guest. Sam smiled as she entered the gateroom and saw Anise coming down the ramp carrying a small box. Four others that Sam thought could be Tok'ra were following her.

"Samantha Carter, we the Tok'ra were very pleased when we hear about the birth of your son. We wish to give him a gift as a way of greeting." Anise said holding out a box for Sam to take.

"Well thank you, I'm sure James will love it." Sam said taking the box, unable to open due to her holding her baby.

Anise smiled at the baby being held with in his mother's arms. Which is why she was here, her symbiote had just spawned a new generation of Tok'ra and she had been to the jaffa homeworld and now all of her children were ready to take hosts. She had already found twenty hosts and only needed one more to make them complete.

"I wish to speak with your general Landry; I have something very important to ask of your people." Anise said as she walked along side Carter as they walked to the conference room. Most of SG-1 was currently on assignment so it would just be her and the general discussing what the Tok'ra needed of them.

(Chicago hospital)

Sam had sat with his brother ever chance he got, telling Bobby what Death had said things started to look positive. It was better than making a deal with a demon. The doctor had already came in to look over his brother and saying that there had been some decreasing in the swelling, but it would take some more time for them to know if Dean was going to pull threw.

He could only hope that Death would find away to help his brother.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

And please review and let me know what you think

Meriadeth


	3. Chapter 3

This story is a crossover of Stargate and Supernatural, thanks once more for the reviews and I will try to post the next chapter in a few hours, hopefully anyway…

So on with the story

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 3

"So Anise what can the people of Earth do for the Tok'ra today." General Landry asked. The female Tok'ra had walked in with Sam and was now sitting at the conference room table; of course he was holding James.

"I was told that you had someone that would be willing to become a host to one of my children, I have come to meet with the young man." Anise said looking thrilled that yet another human was ready to become a Tok'ra.

"I'm sorry what? What man told you?" the general asked with a puzzled look. Even Sam looked puzzled.

"I thought he came with your blessing, I only know what he told me." Anise said looking confused. "He was very specific. I assure you that I am not lying." she finished looking at Sam.

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard a thing about this, could the man have been lying?" the general asked.

"No I didn't sense any deception from him." Anise said.

"Well until I understand better about the situation, perhaps it is best that you become our guests." Landry said looking at Sam.

"That would have been me that came to you Anise." A soft male's voice entered the room, causing all to look up. The soldiers that were always present stood ready to take the man out.

"And just who the hell are you?" the general asked staring at the man all dressed in black.

"If I told you who I was, I don't think you would believe me." Death said as he walked to the table and sat down.

"I have seen a lot of things in my life, try me." Landry said looking at the strange man that was sitting opposite of him.

"That is an interesting child you have there, he reminds me of someone." Death said looking at James. Although he knew who he really was, he was just surprised that he was here. "If you really wish to know who I am, I shall tell you." Death said raising his scythe and placing it on the table. "I am the angel of Death."

"Call security, we have an intruder that is clearly insane." Landry told his security. When he looked up the man was gone and then he reappeared right beside him looking down.

"I told you that you would not believe me. But that is of no import, I am actually here to speak to Anise." Death said looking at the Tok'ra. "Your children, they are able to heal someone, I have a friend, if you will, that is need of help," the dark angel said.

"It depends on how bad he is," Anise said. "I will need to see him to assess his condition, perhaps a little healing is going to be needed, before the placement is to started." she finished.

"Yes I will take you to him." Death said as he stood. The others stood as well.

"Now wait just a damn minute," Landry said passing James back to his mother. "I can not authorize this, I am sorry Anise, but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave, just until we get this sorted out." he said feeling left out of the loop, a feeling that he hated more than anything.

"Do Not Force Me To Take You Before Your Time." Death said with no real malice, but one could still see the promise in his eyes. Now before the general could respond Anise and the man claiming to be death vanished.

"Um sir, I think we need Daniel back." Sam said holding James a little tighter.

"I think your right." Landry said looking at the remaining Tok'ra.

(Chicago Hospital)

Sam sat quietly holding his brother's hand, he was almost to the point of dropping off to sleep when he heard a voice, causing him to bolt upright and damn near fell off the chair as he looked up and saw one of the sexiest woman that he had ever seen, and believe it or not, he had seen a lot. Momentary stunned by the beauty of the woman he totally did not see Death coming up to him and closing the young Winchester's mouth.

"You're drooling," Death said with a little humor, who knew?

"He is very badly damaged; he will need healing first before the implantation is to be done." Anise said inspecting the head wound. "These machines will need to be turned off while I do it." She said as she turned to the youngest brother. She reached into her one of her pockets and pulled out her healing device and Death started unplugging all the machines. He could have simply waved his hand, but he didn't.

"Whoa, you unplug all this and the nurses are going to be running in here. And what the hell are you doing? And who the hell is the sexy doctor? And what implantation is she referring to?" Sam asked at rapid fire pace.

"This woman is going to save your brother's life." Death said holding the door closed as the banging sounds coming from the hall as nurses and doctors were trying to get in.

"You're an angel? I thought you said that they would not help us, and what is that thing in your hand." Sam asked looking at the door; he could hear Bobby cussing at the doctors to give Sam some privacy in the background.

Anise raised the healing device and ran it over Dean's now bare head and she concentrated on getting the main portion of the head injury to heal and Sam's eyes widened as the wound started close, when she was done she moved away to let Sam run his hand over Dean's now healed skull. He looked in awe at the woman and then Death.

"Thank you whoever you are." Sam breathed, he paused a minute to look at Dean and realized something, even when healed Dean was not waking up, he should have woken up, right. Something was wrong, but he was too scared to think about that. "Why is he not waking up?" Sam asked looking at the woman again.

"I have merely healed his outer injuries; my symbiote would be able to heal the inner part of his brain." Anise said to Sam.

"Symbiote, what symbiote?" Sam asked not having a clue, and really should he?

"Sam in order for your brother to heal, he will be implanted with a symbiote. Once inside the creature would be able to heal him properly." Death said walking toward the bed.

"He will have to be moved to Stargate command for the implantation," Anise said. This man was a fine specimen for her son, he would make a fine Tok'ra, and he was a warrior she thought.

Sam nodded still not understanding anything, but picked his brother up into his arms as Death teleported them back to stargate command.

"Now wait just a damn minute, I told you to let them be." Bobby said to thin air as he was teleported to the conference room looking at the people that were sitting in the chair looking at him with surprise.

"I guess that this is what you were talking about?" General O'Neill asked as he looked to General Landry.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

Review please.

Meriadeth


	4. Chapter 4

This is a crossover of Stargate and Supernatural.

I am on a roll today, this chapter completed and I am on to the next one….catch ya in a few.

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 4

Sam had seen some scary things in his life, but the snake thing that was getting dangerously close to his brother was one of the top ten. Being controlled by Lucifer was at the top, but who could blame him.

Death had told him and the woman that he had learned was name Anise. Wasn't that a spice? But anyway they had told him that the symbiote was peaceful and would give his brother perfect health and a very long life. He knew that Dean would probably kill him when he found out that he had something inside of him that would talk to him, but if his brother could sacrifice himself and make a deal to save his life then Sam felt justified.

Convincing Bobby was a tad difficult, but in the end Bobby had agreed. Especially since the doctor of this Stargate program told him that Dean had extensive brain damage that would probably leave him a drooling vegetable for his life. Bobby had nearly grabbed the snake and forced it down his brother's throat.

Death had left for a time leaving them all a little nervous, but the angel had returned and was carrying something that looked like something Anna had grabbed from Uriel, but he could not be sure.

"Dean will be able to protect this a little more than the angels." Death had explained as he place the chain with a vial looking thing around Dean's neck.

Sam looked away as the snake like creature crawled up and then slipped into his brother's mouth. Bobby gagged a little as he watched, but when it was done, Dean's body gave a little shudder and then Anise smiled.

"It will take a few hours for the merging to be complete, Sam if you have any questions, you may ask them now." Anise said as she looked to the younger brother.

"Will Dean be the same after this, I mean after he is healed will the thing come out?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother, who looked like he was resting peacefully.

"Not at first, but perhaps one day, or Dean might become dependent on my child to regulate his motor functions, it unknown at this time, but please do not concern yourself." Anise said smiling.

"You do realize that Dean will not be able to leave this place." General Landry said causing both hunters to look stunned at them.

"Why, we won't tell anyone." Sam said starting to regret this adventure.

"You can trust the Winchesters to hold this secret; they have seen things in this world that would make you think twice about venturing out into space." Death said causing the others to look at the brothers.

"Still, I can not allow a know Tok'ra to run free on earth." General Landry said as if that was final, causing the angel of Death to raise his brow at him.

"Okay to prove my point, what do you think about werewolves and vampires existing, what about demons and ghosts?" Death said as he looked around at all the humor filled faces of the stargate teams.

"I would have to say that you are as insane as I had pegged you to be." Landry snarked as Death smiled a little.

"Really, Samuel how would like to show the good people the wonders of your world." Death asked Sam, Sam nodded and the others looked up as Death snapped his fingers.

(A forest not to far away)

"Oh that is very nice Landry; you just had to make the angel prove a point." O'Neill snapped at his friend.

Sam and Bobby just looked around freaking out a little. This was not what they were expecting, as they did not have any weapons.

"Nobody move, stay absolutely still, try not to breath." Bobby said as he heard the wail of werewolf.

"Um what the hell was that?" Daniel asked shining his flash light at the place that he thought the wail had come from.

"It sounded like one of your wolves howling at the moon." Vala said she got behind Daniel.

"That is what I thought. Someone tell me that we have weapons, well more than we have." Cameron asked as he looked into the darkened woods. Pulling his gun out of it holster.

"Yeah about that, I don't think that your bullets will have any effect on the werewolf." Sam said looking around still standing in place.

"Oh? And why would you say that?" Landry asked.

"Because unless they are silver, you're just going to piss him off," Sam said rolling his eyes at the general. He hoped that if the wolf was going to kill anyone it would be the general.

They heard a snap of a tree branch and they all turned and Vala let out a scream as the snarling beast was just ten feet from them. It was hairy and smelled of wet dog and had the evil red eyes.

"Everyone just think happy thoughts." Bobby said as they all looked at the werewolf. In the next second the snarling beast dropped to the ground and behind it was Death standing.

"Are you satisfied now general?" Death said looking down at the now dead werewolf.

"Okay you have proven your point, but I still can not allow Dean to go topside." Landry said.

"Landry, if you won't I will, and I outrank you, I have just had the shit scared out of me and if these boys kill these things, then I say more power to you, go have fun keep this world safe." O'Neill said not really caring about the evil look that the general was giving him; he was just luck that Sam and James weren't here.

"Sir, I must protest, for the good of…" Landry said very angry and even more so since the general had basically told him to shut up in front of his teams. Sure he was scared witless but he had a job to do.

"I agree with Jack, Dean and Sam can keep this world safer being out here than in stargate command." Daniel said with Vala and Cameron nodding.

Landry gave up after that and then they were back at Stargate command.

Anise walked out to greet them with a smile. "I believe there is someone that would like to say hello to his brother," she said turning around.

Sam turned and sucked in a deep breath as Dean walked out of the bathroom, he was still bald, but he was walking.

"Heya Sammy, mind telling me why I have a voice inside my head making crude jokes?" Dean asked making Sam tear up.

"Oh my God Dean." Sam ran to his older brother almost picking him up in his hug.

To Be Continued

Thanks for reading

Please Review.

Meriadeth.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is a Crossover of Supernatural and Stargate SG-1

Okay just so you know, this is going to be the shortest chapter in this story. Sorry.

The next chapter is going to be like a time skip and jump into the future, because seriously, I can not write 25years of Castiel growing up. But I will have some memories of his time with his parents in the next chapters, oh yeah thanks for the reviews and story alerts, they make me smile.

So on with the stories

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 5

Dean looked into the mirror and felt his bald head with a grimace, sure he liked his hair cut short, but this was ridiculous. He had been told about what had happen and although he felt extremely uncomfortable giving up control, he allowed the young creature that was now nestled inside his brain to talk with his mother. He had felt and heard everything that the creature had said and he felt just a little embarrassed as Anise hugged him.

He looked down at the chain holding on to something so precious to him that he had to smile. He knew what it was the minute he had saw it. So Castiel had done it, he had fallen from heaven and now he held his friend's grace. Death had told him that Cas had felt little pain when he was separated himself from his grace. It gave Dean a little comfort.

When he had asked Death, where Cas was, Death just smiled and looked over at James and vanished. And then Dean understood, Cas had been there the entire time, before he had to say goodbye to Anise 'his new mother' he had tracked James down and had asked to hold him, Samantha was reluctant but James had opened his eyes and looked right at Dean and smiled, Dean held James for fifteen minutes with James staring right at him.

General Landry tried to intimidate him and of course it had failed. He had almost fainted when he saw the Stargate power up, he had told Anise that he would keep in contact and if she ever wanted to visit her son, she only had to say the word and he would be there waiting. Sam had blushed hardcore when Anise hugged him. He thought amusingly that his brother had a crush on his new mother. And didn't that just sound weird.

S'oakra had been joking when he thought about it, and Dean had been laughing at the raw humor of his new Tok'ra symbiote, the air force had paid for them a fight back to South Dakota, and even though Dean was still terrified of flying, his symbiote had kept his mind occupied with stories that he had gotten from his mother and father, of course some of the funny story had people looking at him as he laughed out loud for a good twenty minutes.

He still missed Cas a lot, but was content to know that Cas was okay and was living the way he wanted to, Dean knew that one day him and Cas would find each other again, and since he had the time now, he would wait for that time…

To Be Continued…

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review

Meriadeth


	6. Chapter 6

This story is a crossover of Stargate SG-1 and Supernatural

Okay it has been thirty years since Castiel had been reborn and is now known as James O'Neill.

Sorry it has taken a little while to get this out. Had some issues with my computer, but she is feeling better after a visit to the doctor…lol

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 6

James knew that this mission was a bad idea, he had told his mother as much, but did she listen to him. Obviously not since here he was chained to a wall on a planet that hated anyone that was not one of them. So much for a peaceful contact with a planet that had been visited before and when the team came back with arrows poking out of everyone involved.

In the thirty years of his life he had been through some of the weirdest shit, from being shot at by native people using arrows or rocks things, almost fed to a live creature that looked like something that closely resembled swamp-thing, been chased by dinosaurs, and soul sucking vampires from space. Yes his life was normal, well at least to his family and the people that he had been around all his life.

So here he was still chained to the wall in a dungeon type room with a very big guard watching his every move. James yawned and the guard stood straight and tried to be very scary, it was of course lost on him, because really, soul sucking space vampires were really so much scary that an overweight guy in a loincloth, which still made him flinch looking at him.

James smirked at the guard as they heard gunfire in the distance, go bless his mother, he should have known that he would not be here for long and he stretched out the muscles in his legs as he stood. He could hear the screams of villagers and more gunfire. The guard backed up scared as the door to the cell he was in slammed open and the sounds of a pulse weapon being fires causing the two other guards that were outside of the room to fall. The door opened and there was his team.

"It's about damn time you guys showed up." James snarled at his Tok'ra team member. The fat guard was detained and he was freed.

"Oh well ya know, it takes a little while for the paperwork to be approved." Marcus said as he stood as look out.

"I wonder if I can transfer to a new team, you guys are so crazy," Derrick said as he put his Tok'ra weapon in his pocket. He was one of the many humans to have a symbiote place in him, and with it a place of honor among the Tok'ra.

"Lets get the hell out of here, this place sticks." James said as he was given his weapon and they all filed out of the room leaving the guard in his place.

Going back to the star gate he was met by a man that was waiting, and by the way Derrick greeted him, he must have been another Tok'ra. James fidgeted when the man looked at him.

"Oh Dean Winchester, met my team," Derrick pointed to each of them and started introducing them, "James O'Neill, Marcus Devaro, and Lucas Marks." Dean nodded to each of them, but he perked up when James was mentioned.

"Nice to meet ya, look we need to leave, now." Dean said as he heard villagers coming closer. James went to dial and was stopped when Dean walked over.

"Let me beautiful." Dean said and saw James look at him with a stunned face. He smirked at the speechless man. Dean and James locked eyes as the wormhole came to life, grabbing the soldier's arm he walked them to the gate and entered.

James was still looking at him when they came out the other side. He couldn't believe that the man had called him beautiful. He was so stunned he didn't hear his mother come up the ramp and it was only the hug that she gave him that he snapped out of it.

"Thank god we found you, I was so worried, are you okay?" General Carter asked as she held her son. James squirmed as everyone watched him getting mothered by his well mother.

"Yes mother, I'm fine, how did you find me anyway?" James asked walking with his mother to the medlab, he nodded to Keller as she started her examination.

"Actually Mr. Winchester found you, a good thing too as your sister was about to have a panic attack." Samantha said as Jade ran in and almost tackled James off the bed.

"Oh my god James, never again will you wonder off with out a full military escort, you hear me, never again." Jade said as her hug almost cut off his air supply.

"Okay sis, I promise, no wondering off, now are you okay?" James said as he gulped in a deep breath.

"Yeah, the guys here got me safely to the gate," Jade said as she sat next to him. They had been off world looking at ancient ruins when the site was attacked. Luckily he was the only taken when the others had fled. He was released from Keller's clutches and was told to rest for a few days.

As he walked down the corridor he saw Dean talking to Derrick. Dean nodded at what his teammate said and walked away, James sucked in a breath as he saw Dean walk in his direction. He smiled when the older man stopped in front of him.

"I… my mother said I have you to thank for finding me, so thank you for helping." James said and looked up and saw that the Dean was just staring at him. "Do I have something on me?" James asked looking down at himself.

"Oh no you look just fine, really fine." Dean said looking him all over, this in turned made James blush slightly. "And as for helping, no problem, not one bit." He gave a lavished grin making the soldier blush even more.

"Well, I have to file my report of what happen, so if you will excuse me." James said walking around him. Only to stop when he felt the man's hand take his, making him turn around to look at Dean.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something…" Dean said as he looked at the man that looked so much like someone he knew a long time ago. "God this is hard…so here goes nothing…will you go out with me?" Dean said with an exhale, watching James closely.

"Like a date?" James said looking down at his shoes. Yes he was shy, sue him. He had been out before but his job really made it difficult to have a long time relationship. Although the gate had been made public for some time, it still made everything hard.

"Yes, a date, dinner, maybe a movie? You're choice of course." Dean said smiling as he saw the shyness that he remembered so well. He missed Cas so much and just looking at his human form was torture, but had been so scared that he would never see his angel again that he had to help.

"Okay, see me at seven." James said smiling at Dean walking backwards away from the man.

"You got your self a deal." Dean said to James, he looked down as his phone rang. He knew who it was just by the ringtone. Opening his phone he smirked as he answered.

"Hey old man, have you taken you meds this morning?" Dean asked he chuckled as he heard Sammy's growl. He lost his smile when Sam told him the reason he was calling.

"Okay I'll be there in a few, just need to get to a transport station." Dean closed his phone. He walked down the hall and waved at the officer controlling the transporter platform. Telling the officer where he wanted to go he was beamed to Earth, the next thing he saw was his brother standing waiting for him.

"Sam, tell me you were joking." Dean said walking along side Sam. If what his brother said was true then they were in for a fuck load of trouble.

"Bro I wish I was," Sam turned stopping Dean. "We both knew that we could hide him forever." Dean flinched at his brother words, because it was true. They had taken every precaution to make sure Cas had a normal life.

"How long we got?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother who could pass for his father now.

"I don't know, but demon activity has almost tripled in the last few weeks, my guess would be soon, very soon." Sam said as he watched Dean flinch again. They both turned and walked from the station, never noticing that they were watched.

Crowley smiled as he watched the Winchesters walking away…

To be continued

Review please

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	7. Chapter 7

This story is a crossover of Stargate Sg-1 and Supernatural..

Thanks for the reviews; here is the next chapter, also the chapter after this will be the date, a little demon action, a little loving, but it will be cool I hope.

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 7

James knew that he was nervous; and he knew he had to tell someone of this date or he was going to burst. He knew that his mother was not the one to tell, so that left his sister. He ran all the way to the archeologist section of the base and slammed open the door freaking the other scientist in the room and making Jade glare at him.

"What the hell James?" Jade screamed at her brother, she looked around with an apologetic expression to the others.

"You will never guess what I am doing tonight." James said standing on the opposite side of the table. He could hardly contain himself he was so excited.

Jade rolled her eyes as her brother looked to be vibrating in place. "Derrick asked you out finally?" she smirked at the outrageous look that came across her brother's face.

"NOOO he did not ask me out, why would he ask me out? He is married with a kid on the way. That would just be disturbing on so many levels. I mean he is attractive but really sooo not my type." James babbled on and on causing Jade to roll her eyes again at her brother nervous chatter. Holding her hands up in a surrendering way got James to stop.

"Okay sorry I said anything, so what are you going to be doing tonight?" Jade said folding her hands together laying them on the table giving her brother her full attention.

"I am going on a date tonight with Dean Winchester, you know the other Tok'ra." James said bouncing up and down on his feet with a big smile.

"Shit Jimmy, you know he is like the crown prince of the Tok'ra right…wow when you make plans you make sure you go for the top don't you." Jade said with a smile.

"Yes I do and stop calling me Jimmy; you know I hate that name." James said looking down at whatever his sister was working on. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"When that earthquake hit Jerusalem last month it uncovered some ancient ruins, I know a little of Enochian, but all this does not make sense to me." Jade said as she looked over some more of her Uncle Daniel's old books.

"That is because it is not Enochian, it is something else." James said coming around to look at the ruins more closely. Jade looked at him with surprise.

"I didn't know you could read Enochian, when did you learn?" Jade asked her face changing from surprise to confuse when James looked confused himself.

"Okay this is weird, so weird," James said looking at his sister. "I don't know how to read this language, but I seem to know that this is not Enochian." He looked back down and then started to look through Daniel's old books as well.

"Well since you're here, might as well settle down and help." Jade said looking at the clock, knowing her older brother as she did, he would get lost in the books and forget his date.

Soon they were both lost in the ancient ruins.

Sam and Dean arrived back at Bobby's old place and started to look around. Neither had been back to the junk yard in years after Bobby had past, but other hunters used the house as a resting spot. They all respected the place and kept the upkeep of the place. Mostly hunters came here when a certain room or building on the property was about to collapse from old age and rebuild it, after all hunters were good with fixing things.

"Wow this place hasn't changed a bit has it." Dean said looking around. Sam who would on occasions visited as well knew that it hadn't so he just shrugged.

It had been a while for Dean since he was always on the Tok'ra homeworld. He suddenly felt bad that he had not even attended the old man funeral. He had gotten the message of his death weeks afterwards. But Sam had went and told him that there were literally hundreds of people that had shown up and that Bobby would have been honored that he was loved by all. He was laid to rest beside his wife.

Dean had visited shortly after having bought a very expensive bottle of scotch and poured it on the old man's grave; he had apologized for not being there. He hoped that the old man would be appeased with that, and seeing that he was not haunted then it was all good.

"See this sign came from Ireland and this one England and another from Scotland. Their looking for him, these are from the U.S alone, Dean there are almost thousands of markers on the map of demon sightings." Sam said showing what he and other hunters have reported.

"You knows what this means right?" Dean said as he looked at the map on the wall.

"Crowley is looking for him. But what I want to know is why, why after all this time." Sam said sitting down.

"Well let's see, Cas opened purgatory, sucked in all those demon souls, had heavens weapons inside him to add extra power." Dean shrugged again. "He had to have placed them somewhere, I know that he could not have fallen with all that or else general Carter would have exploded when she carried him," he cringed when he said that because gross.

"And maybe Crowley wants that power again; I mean that is why he is sending out demons everywhere and why we have not heard a peep out of him in thirty years." Sam finished as Dean nodded.

"Well Sammy how has life treated you in the two years I've been gone?" Dean asked smiling at his brother grey hair, jeez had it been that long?

"Well fought off one hell of the flu last year, but the business is going good, so what is the new Tok'ra homeworld like?" Sammy shrugged off his brother's concern about his health. It was amazing to look at Dean now, still looking so young, when he was supposed to be like sixty years old, but he looked just like he did at thirty.

"Well it would be great if mother could figure out where to keep us at, she keeps moving to different parts of the planet." Dean looked at his watch and swore as he saw it was now five minutes to seven, "Shit is that the time, Sammy I'm sorry but I have a date, I'll come by tomorrow and I have to get ready," Dean said as Sam stood.

"Yeah no problem, you're going to be here for awhile now right? Sam looked a little disappointed but he knew that his brother was different now, he had different views now.

"Yeah I'll be around for awhile," Dean said walking out the front door, he looked around and saw that he didn't bring his old car, only Sammy futurist car sitting in the driveway.

"Need a lift?" Sam asked with a smirk. Dean looked sheepish but nodded anyway. Sam clapped his big hand on Dean's back and they both walked to the car.

"Wow look at both of you just working hard." General Carter said as she walked in to the room, Jade and James looked up at the sound of her voice. Jade looked at the clock and freaked out a little.

"Oh my god, James it seven-thirty, hurry you got to go." Jade said making James look at the clock.

"Shit, mom sorry I got to go, love you both." James said as he ran out the door with Samantha looking confused.

"Okay what was that all about?" Samantha asked as her daughter went to clean her table, getting ready to leave.

"Oh he has a date tonight," Jade said closing her book.

"A date, with whom if I might ask?" Samantha asked leaning over the table.

"Oh no don't talk to me about his dates, if you want to know then you have to ask him. Love you mom, but I am going home, promised Andrew that I would get off work early and spend time with him." Jade said pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek and out the door she went.

James ran all the way to the transporter room and literally slammed into Dean as he was walking out and both hit the floor with a thud. Dean was the first to recover and noticed that James was sprawled on top of him; he smirked when James looked down at him.

"Well this is one hell of a way to start a date, don't ya think?" Dean said laying his head back down on the floor with a painful grunt.

To Be Continued

Review Please

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	8. Chapter 8

This is a crossover fic of Stargate and Supernatural.

To start I want to say that this chapter might not make a whole lot of sense since I have been depressed and overall in shock about the new season, which I will say that Misha really did an outstanding job, although I really hated what happened in the end, but like Dean said he is a tough little angel-dude and I think that in the end Castiel will return to his Dean.

So on with the story

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 8

James went from nervousness to outright mortification as he looked down at Dean and then it turns to embarrassment as the transporter door opens to reveal General Sheppard and Dr. McKay both who look down at the two men. Dean raised his head in greeting which made James blush to the roots of his hair.

"Wow James, when your mother told us that she had talked with you about being friendlier with people, she probably meant to be civil to them, I don't think she meant being this friendly." Sheppard smirked as he heard Rodney snort from behind. James climbed off Dean with a grunt.

"Well now that my humiliation is complete, I think I will take a walk outside for a few seconds before my death." James said as started to walk only to be yanked back as Dean grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Now you know that I can not allow that, not when we have a date to start." Dean looked so sincere and only made James look at Sheppard again.

"Go have your date; you know that even though he is a general, he still acts like a child." Rodney said walking around his husband with a glare. He clapped a hand on James shoulder and then started to walk away. Sheppard winked at James as he looked at Dean and followed after Rodney.

"Well that was really awkward, shall we?" James said motioning for the transporter door, Dean nodded and with a wave of his hand pointed for him to go first, James rolled his eyes and started to the door. He stopped causing Dean to bump into him. At Dean's questioning look, James smiled at him.

"I need to stop by the house for a change of clothes, I forgot about that actually." James explained as he walked into the room. He gave the technician the destination and then both of them found themselves in a huge room decorated with hundreds of photos on the wall and tasteful furniture.

"Wow, is this the house you grew up in?" Dean whistled at all the expensive stuff in the living room.

"Oh no, mom got this house when dad died, to many memories for her at the other place, so now all she has to do is look around and see all this. It's easier for her I guess." James said walking out of the room.

"I only saw your father at royal functions with my mother, but from the stories mother has of him have been good." Dean said as he looked at the picture of James in a baseball uniform with Jack standing proudly behind him.

"Yeah he was a great father, I was lucky to have him in my life." James said walking back in with a different shirt on. He pushed a button and soon they were standing on the transporter platform.

"Atlantis please." James said as Dean raised an eyebrow. Soon both were standing on the new midway station. The wormhole was already established and Dean held James's hand as they walked threw the portal. Teyla was standing in the gate room with a smile.

"Aunt Teyla, how are you today?" James said as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am well James; Torren is going to be disappointed that he was not here to greet you." Teyla said nodding to Dean. James looked at Dean and realized that he had yet to introduce his date, blushing slightly, "Aunt Teyla met Dean Winchester, I wanted to show him my favorite spot here."

"Of course, will you be staying the night with us?" Teyla asked with a knowing look. Causing James to flush a little, as Dean looked at him.

"Oh no, I will return home later, it is just a spur of the moment type of thing." James said looking at Dean.

Soon Dean found himself looking across a vast expand of ocean with two moons coming out from behind clouds. The night sky was breathtaking with thousands of stars twinkling.

"This was my favorite spot when I was young; there is a peace here that you can't find on earth." James said as he sat beside Dean. He remembered his dad standing beside him when the wraith had been defeated finally. James turned to look at Dean when he noticed that Dean was looking at him instead of the view.

"Why did you ask me out?" James questioned watching the reaction of slight panic on Dean's face.

"Well it is complicated." Dean breathed really not wanting to have this conversation, but he knew that it was going to happen someday.

"Well you can start anywhere that makes you feel comfortable, I won't judge." James smiled encouraging.

Dean smiled and took a deep breath. "You see before the Tok'ra happened, I was in love or rather I thought that I was in love." Dean looked down. "No, no I was in love, but too foolish to actually see it…you following me?" Dean looked at James to see if he actually was.

"No not really, you really haven't said anything yet." James said.

"You see there was someone that I thought I could love, but we were from very different backgrounds, very different, but at the time I was self-centered, arrogant, masochist asshole, and just not the easiest person to get along with. And with the whole gay thing was a little bit crazy for me, but he, he saved me and don't think I wasn't grateful because I was, I was just so caught up in my own shit, that I couldn't see…I can't explain, maybe one day I can but not today.." Dean said standing up looking like he wanted to leave.

"Wait." James said standing up as well. "I think I understand some of it, and trust me I think all of us went through that once in their life, its how we learn, perhaps you need to feel this way to make sure you never do that again, and maybe one day you two will meet again and you will get to say all the things you needed to say to him, I can help you find him if you want." James offered, much to Dean's surprise.

"No that's okay, I know where he is and one day, like you said, I will get the courage to actually tell him and hopefully beg for his forgiveness, which I know I will get, because that is who he is." Dean said smiling at the man that he had wronged so long ago, and seeing that smile return was the highlight of his life.

As their night concluded Dean walked James to his front door. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds and then James leaned carefully over to Dean and placed a small soft kiss on Dean's lips. "Thank you for the date, maybe we can do it again sometime." James said as he backed away.

"Oh yeah, I have to visit my brother tomorrow, but after that I would like to actually take you out to dinner and movie," Dean said still feeling the tingle on his lips. James smiled at him as the door opened and Samantha Carter was standing there looking at both of them with a smirk.

James rolled his eyes as Dean waved at the general as he left. When Dean arrived at his brother's home Sam was on the phone and noticed that Dean had walked in and waved him to the kitchen.

"Just stick to the deal, you hold your end and I'll hold my end and then well both get what we want." Sam said into the phone. He said his goodbye and then hung up. He turned to see Dean standing there looking at him. "Hey you're back early. Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah went to Atlantis and then dropped him off at his house and who were you talking to?" Dean asked opening a beer.

"Oh just someone from the company, you know work, work and more work." Sammy said smiling.

"Right, look I think I am going to turn in, Sok'Ra might wake up if you here something later, so don't worry okay." Dean pointed to his room which was off the right of the kitchen, Sam nodded.

To Be Continued

Review Please.

Thanks for reading.

Meriadeth


	9. Chapter 9

This is a crossover of Stargate and Supernatural

I realized that I have not put much of Sam in these last few chapters so here it is, hope you enjoy. And thanks again for the review.

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 9

Sam made his way to the living room; he had no idea why he was up this late or early in the morning. He knew that Dean was sleeping as he had checked on him before going to sleep himself earlier. He saw a light on as he walked slowly down the stairs only to come to a stop as Dean sat on the recliner watching T.V. He stopped as Dean looked over at him and just before he could say something Dean spoke, or rather his symbiote did, if the flashing of his eyes had made his presence known.

"Ah good morning Samuel, it has indeed been a long time for us to be in the same room with each other." Sok'Ra said as he turned his attention back to the tube. He slept most of the time when Dean would spend time with his family; it was of course Dean's request that he do this. He was no worse for it, and Dean seemed to appreciate it.

"Yes it has, been a long time." Sam said as he sat on the couch, the last time that he had spoken to the Tok'ra a lot of hurtful things had been said and it had caused Dean to leave for five years, and after he came back Dean had changed.

"So how has life treated you?" the Tok'ra asked as he drank from the bottle of beer in his hand.

"Oh you know, growing older." Was the only thing that Sam could say, he had grown to hate the Tok'ra, blaming him for his issues of his brother leaving all the time and not focusing on the life that Dean had made for himself.

"So Dean tells me that there have been demon sightings recently and that they are looking for Castiel, is there anything that I could do to help?" Sok'ra asked looking away from the tube to Sam.

"Well not really, but thank you." Sam said still focusing on what ever was on at the moment.

"Really after thirty years you would have thought that the people of earth could get away from reality shows." Sok'Ra smiled a little at the women that were fighting over home space. He changed the channel to an infomercial and sat there looking confused for a moment and then changed the channel again. Finally giving up he turned the tube off and got up to throw his bottle away. Sam just sat patiently and watched as the Tok'ra came back.

Many times Sam wanted to see if the symbiote could be taken out, but Dean had refused not wanting to risk it, it was the main problem that the brothers had now. So many fights making Dean leave, so Sam stayed quite about it. Sok'Ra had even been willing but Dean had said no and that was that.

"Well I think I will let Dean's body rest, good night Samuel." The Tok'ra said as he walked back to the bedroom, Sam stood up wanting to say something, anything really but the words he wanted to say stuck in his mouth and refused to come out so he went for the only thing he could think of.

"So how was Dean's date last night? He told me that he went to Atlantis, but didn't go into any details," Sam fidgeted when the Tok'ra looked at him. "I mean did he tell Cas... or James anything?"

"Not that I know of, I tend to be a heavy sleeper. But his memories of that event are pleasant and he has expressed a desire to seek him out again, so he will probably split his time between you and James." Sok'Ra said as he looked at Sam still fidgeting. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Sam asked as normal as he could. But he knew that Sok'Ra knew he was holding something back.

"Just asking, you seem conflicted about something and since Dean has not said anything…" Sok'ra stated blandly not really wanting to get into a fight that would no doubt waken Dean from his peaceful dreams.

"Oh I'm fine really; I'll just let you get back to resting. Good night Sok'ra." Sam said looking down at the floor. The Tok'ra just watched him for a moment and then nodded and walked back to the bedroom. Sam stood and walked back up stairs and stopped when he entered the bedroom when his eyes caught sight of someone standing by the window.

"Hello, Sam, did you find out anything?" the person asked as he turned from the window to look at the frozen man standing just in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, and with Dean downstairs, are you nuts?" Sam said closing the door rather fast, but not loudly as not to wake Dean up.

"Oh come on Sammy-boy, Dean is asleep and the creature inside of him will not feel me standing here. So has Dean mentioned anything about his date last night?" Sam looked down and shook his head negatively and the man sighed. "Well I hope for both your sakes that Dean will be able to find out where all those souls are, or I will be force to do it myself and really Sammy, you don't want me to do that." Sam looked up at the threat.

"I'll figure it out, just leave Dean alone for now, I have faith in him." Sam said looking at anything but at the demon standing in the middle of his room.

"very well, but my patience is wearing thin, you better hope that he does, you asked for this and you know my price, and for once it is not your soul I want." Sam looked back as the demon disappeared. He leaned back against the door and once more wondered why he had made this deal with Crowley.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Review please

Meriadeth


	10. Chapter 10

This is a crossover of Stargate and Supernatural.

Of Angels and Stargates.

Part 10

James walked down the hallway of his mother's home, it was night time, but he could not understand why the lights wouldn't work. Every room he went to he would try the lights, but they remained off. He walked up to one door and tried to open it, but it was stuck fast. He walked to another one and it opened to a nursery with a woman that at first he thought was his mother, but when she turned around he saw that it wasn't and he had never seen her before. He followed her to another room where a little boy was sitting in his bed.

James was getting a little freaked out by all this, but he stayed and watched as the woman tickled the boy and tucked him in. He followed her out and then the house shifted and he was back in the nursery, James could smell the burning flesh and he looked up and saw that the woman was on the ceiling, being burnt alive. He closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears as he heard the screams of the man that had busted open the door, only to find his wife on the ceiling.

The room shifted again but this time to a burning waste land that made him think he was in hell. He heard the screams of men and women being tortured. He heard the laughter of the ones doing the torture. He opened his eyes and saw men hanging from hooks that were buried deep with in their flesh. He felt himself reach out to one and he felt the heat of his flesh burning, he tired to close his nose to the smell of death and decay, but it was overwhelming.

He pulled his hand free and when he opened his eyes he saw a bright glowing orb in his hand and he felt the need to protect it at all cost. Then he looked up and saw the most terrifying thing of his life and it was staring at him. James froze where he stood, and for the life of him he couldn't move. He felt his whole body shaking and he could here a voice echoing as if he was in a cave it kept saying one name.

_Castiel_, he kept hearing that name, over and over and it kept getting louder until it was like a screeching sound in his ears. And then everything went quite, the only sound he could hear was his own breathing. Then he heard the sounds of crumbling.

He looked over suddenly and saw a wall crumbing and then he felt the air being sucked in around him and it was pulling him in. He started screaming as he tried to grab a hold of something, anything to keep him from being pulled in, but everything that he grabbed would just fall with him and being sucked into the wall. He started really screaming as he felt himself being pulled in. He saw the impressions on the floor from where his fingers dug in to concret.

"JAMES, Wake up!" Jade screamed shaking her brother hard. Their mother was on the other side trying to wake him up and he came too with a scream, flailing his arms, hitting his sister and knocking her off the bed as he sat up gasping for breath.

"James! Oh thank god," Samantha said breathing again with tears in her eyes as she held the trembling form of her son.

James looked around frantically and then looked down at himself and felt himself waking up a little more, he finally started breathing normally.

"Jade? What the hell are you doing on the floor?" James asked his sister as she climbed back up and onto the bed.

"It's where you knocked me, are you okay?" Jade answered still worried. She glanced at their mother as she held her brother's hand. They both had a look of concern clearly etched on their faces.

"Yeah, I think so," James said in a daze. Then he remembered his dream and he pushed off both his sister and mother as he raced to his bathroom and vomited up everything he had left in his stomach. He felt his mother's soothing hands reach out for him and then felt a wet wash cloth being draped over the back of his neck. He was pulled back into his mother's arms and finally he felt safe.

"That was some dream honey, you want to talk about it?" his mother whispered in his ear. He shook his head and just lay in his mother's embrace. His sister came up and handed him a glass of cold water and he took a sip and spit it out in the toilet and then drank the whole glass dry.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Jade." James said softly as he saw his sister smile.

"Nothing that hasn't happen before, I think I can handle anything you throw at me." Jade shrugged it off as if nothing had happen. She had came over to see her mother and was startled as she and her mother heard the most terrifying screams coming from upstairs, then finding her brother in the throws of a very horrifying nightmare had made her pause then she had raced over.

James held up his hand and saw Jade reach for it and helped him stand. They both helped their mother to stand. He stopped as he felt her hands reach up to cup his face and looked as if she could see into his soul. "Are you sure your okay sweetie?"

"No, that dream, mom it felt so real." James said in a near whisper. He could never really hide anything from his parents, he loved them to much. "I'm sure I'll be fine after some coffee."

"James that was one hell of a nightmare, boarding on night terror, but that wouldn't make sense since it's the middle of morning." Jade said as she walked her brother to the kitchen. Sam was pouring her son a cup of coffee and she placed it in front of her son.

James held the steaming cup in his hands, and the feeling of heat made him let the cup go. Sam ran her fingers through James hair. "Maybe you should see the base psychologist; maybe she can help you understand the dream."

"That is a good idea James; personally I don't ever want to see that again." Jade said pouring out her cold coffee.

"Maybe, I will." James said standing up and walking back to his room to change clothes, he totally didn't see his mother and sister exchanging looks of shock.

"I think that nightmare really scared him mom." Jade said looking at the door where her brother had exited. Samantha could only nod.

"Hey Sammy, found anything yet?" Dean asked coming in still buttoning up his shirt. He looked up and saw Sam jerk in his direction.

"No, nothing yet." Sam said as he looked back down at the paper he was reading.

"Maybe we should summon Crowley and kill the bastard." Dean said pouring himself some coffee. He stopped and looked at Sam as he heard the paper rip.

"I think we should just wait to see if Crowley strikes again." Sam said looking at the wall in front of him.

"Well I think my idea is better, I don't want anything to happen to Cas. He deserves to live his life with out demons out to get him." Dean said taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Is that all you can think of? Cas this and Cas that, I am so sick of hearing about that damn angel." Sam snapped as Dean looked up quickly with a confused look at his brother's outburst.

"Sammy what the hell?" was the only thing Dean could think of saying. He was surprised with the look of rage on his brother's face.

"Oh please, like you didn't see this coming. I am so sick of you and your angel, every since he came into our life, you have been up his ass, and I am tired of it. It used to be just the two of us, and now we can't be in the same room with each other with out you looking like you just want to be with that man. It's sickening and I hate it." Sam breathed in with a look of extreme rage. He grabbed his cup and slammed it into the sink breaking it into four pieces and walked out with Dean just staring as the door slammed shut.

_"Like you didn't see this coming,"_ Sok'Ra said inside his mind echoing what Sam had said.

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Meriadeth


	11. Chapter 11

So I'm thinking of redoing this story, it is taking far too long to get to the good part, or it could be that I am procrastinating to the extreme, I have some ideas, but the next chapter should get to Crowley and Sam's whole part in the story. Might also take a few days to get out, so here it is

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 11

Dean leaned across the table with a smirk that would one day get his ass kicked. After the so called fight with his brother, he had packed up all his stuff and left to go back to the moon base of Stargate command. From there he met up with James and had convinced the man to come with him to an early lunch and of course James had agreed.

"What are you smirking at?" James asked picking at his salad. They were sitting across from one another in a small but semi-romantic restaurant of the coast of Florida.

"Nothing, just thinking about what you would look like in a trench coat," Dean shrugged at the look of confusion on James's face and then broke out in laughter as James looked at his own coat that was resting behind him on the chair.

"Don't you mean an overcoat?" James said with a faraway look on his face that had made Dean pause and really look at the man.

"An overcoat?" Dean said taking a deep breath, because this is getting weird.

"I have no clue where that came from. Sorry had a weird night." James said brushing off the thought, not noticing the look that came over Dean.

"Bad night huh? Tell me about it, it might help." Dean said going back to his hamburger.

"Well I did promise my mother I would tell someone, so if you're interested and want to hear about it, I'll tell you," James looked over and saw that he had Dean's full attention.

Clearing his throat he started. "When I was about maybe seven, I started to hear voices, like they were all around and not the type one would think that they were going insane or having a psychotic break, but you know whispers, but the only thing was that I couldn't really understand them," Dean nodded encouragingly, waiting for James to take a sip of water. "So I let my parents know, Jade was five I think, but then for some odd reason they stopped, just one night I went to sleep and the next morning nothing. But then the night terrors started. Jade doesn't remember them, but I would literally scream out until I was horse and no amount of comfort would work, not even my mother." James looked down at his plate in thought.

"So you had vivid dreams, right?" Dean asked seeing the look come across James face. Remembering what Anna had gone through Dean had a good idea what James had gone through all those years ago. He wondered if James remembered things from his time as Castiel and if he did, that could and would scare the living hell out of a child.

"They were more than that, dreams or nightmares my parents could handle, but the night terrors had them more freaked out than anything. Aunt Teyla would come and help with them threw meditation and relaxation, and she did help. They did help a lot. And it was strange, for a couple of years we lived on Atlantis, the terrors stayed away, but when mom got the promotion and we had to move back to earth and they started again." James remembered all the screaming and the running, trying to get away from his parents. He had felt bad when he grew up and learned to control his terrors, but sometimes he still had them.

James had thought for a long time that they were gone, but the last one had scared his sister to the point of her looking at him funny all day, like she was waiting for one to come out in the middle of the day.

"Okay so you go to Atlantis and the terrors were gone, but the moment you come back they started again right?" James nodded. "And then you had one last night?" Dean asked and James nodded again. "Wanna tell me about it? Well them?"

"Well this last one was about me walking through my mother's home and none of the lights came on, freaky I know, but then I found myself in a nursery and the kicker is I have no clue where I was, and this woman I have never seen before was comforting a crying infant and then I follow her to another boy's bedroom and watched as she tucked him in."

Dean felt a little sick with where this conversation was going. "And then I was back in the nursery and this smell of burning flesh caught my nose and then I look up and the same woman was on fire, she was pinned to the ceiling, yeah like I said freaky." James stopped talking as he noticed that Dean had gone a little pale. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, so you watched this woman burn to death? And then what?" Dean asked taking a sip of water to help clear his throat he had managed to cover the shaking of his hands. This was not what he expected. If James was telling him something from Castiel's life then that meant Cas was there when his mother was killed.

"Then I was in this room and something, I really can't describe it, but it was staring at me, it was huge and had these large eyes, and then it started calling out this name. Castiel something or another, and then I was being sucked in to a wall and the name was being echoed all around and then there was a screeching sound that was bouncing off the walls and I couldn't get away. And then my sister woke me up." James said taking a deep breath.

Dean really had no clue what to say at this point, so he went with something that he did know about and that was Castiel. "So have you researched the name?" Dean asked seeing the confusion on James's face. "Castiel, wasn't it," at James's nod. "Well come on finish your salad and let's go do some research on that name."

After finishing, James and Dean walked out and to the nearest library. James sat in one of the comfy chairs while Dean went looking, James looked confused at first, but then Dean had told him to trust him and for some reason he did.

"Aha, here it is. Castiel angel of Thursday," Dean said as he handed the book over to James. He knew it was a long shot, but his brother had released a book a long time ago about angel and demons. Had everything in there from what to do if demons attacked or if you were visited by angels, most people thought it was a fake, so the book didn't do so good, but at least for hunters in his former line of work, used it like it was the bible.

"It really doesn't say much about him, only the name and what he was, and why the hell am I getting these dreams, it just doesn't make sense." James said irritably slamming the book down on the floor.

"Well at least you know that maybe an angel is looking after you." Dean smiled hearing James's snorting reply.

"An angel, looking after me, that is rich seeing how I don't believe in them." James shrugged at the look that came over Dean's face.

"You don't believe in angels why?" Dean asked. He couldn't believe it a former angel not believing in angels, James was right that was rich.

James shrugged. "I was raised in science and religion had no place in my home." At seeing Dean's reaction to that, he backpedaled. "It wasn't like that, my father was never a real buff about church and my mother was a scientist, but Jade and I have been to church, but we had no interest in it, so why bother." James explained shrugging.

Dean could relate to that, when angels or rather Cas had shown up he all but laughed in the man's face when he said he was angel of the lord. But he had become a believer, but he wasn't about to force other people to believe, he would save that to the church goers.

James was about to say something else when his phone vibrated, sending an apologetic look to Dean and the others he answered walking outside. Dean looked down at the book again and placed it on the table and followed James out.

"Yes…okay, well love you too, and yes I talked to someone. Okay, tell mom I love her too and that I will see her tomorrow, see ya later." James said hanging up and looking at Dean. "Well it seems like I am free tonight, would you like to go out for dinner? And seeing how you paid for lunch, I will pay for dinner." James smiled when Dean nodded.

Sam knew he had messed up, hell the entire universe knew he had messed up, but this morning was something that just happened, he had been tense all night and had let all his frustration out on Dean, and he knew that it was cruel and heartless. But once he had started he couldn't make himself shut up. When he had come home, he knew that Dean wouldn't be there, but he had held on to hope. And sure enough all of Dean's stuff was gone.

He had tried to call, but he knew that Dean wouldn't answer and he was right, it went straight to voice mail. He left several messages apologizing for his outburst. And had told his brother that he hoped that he would call him back, but now it was late and he sat waiting by the phone he knew wouldn't ring. He wondered what Dean was doing right now, was he with James? Or had he went back to the Tok'ra home world. So he had no choice but to sit at his empty home and watched T.V.

"You didn't tell me that you had your own home." Dean said as he followed James into a nice beach house on the east coast of Florida. The waves were just coming in for a low tide and he watched as James smiled.

"Yeah, I sometimes go home with mom when she's lonely. Jade does it to, but mom usually tells her to go home since she's married, but yeah, it used to belonged to my dad, he bought this place after Jade was born and we used it as a vacation house." James said as he walked to the kitchen. Dean sat down looking at family pictures of James surfing and swimming. Jade sitting beside her mother reading while reclining back on the beach chairs, another was of Jack holding James when he was small while pointing at the ocean.

Dean couldn't believe that James had this happy of a childhood and he felt so happy that his angel had this. He looked up when James came back with a couple of drinks and he reached out for his with a thanks. Dean looked over as James sat beside him and reached over and sat his drink down, James looked surprised when Dean leaned over and kissed him, but he didn't stop him either.

Dean pulled back and James just blinked as Dean took his glass and sat it beside his own and then he pulled James closer and resumed the kissing. After what seemed like forever Dean laid on top of James and started kissing his way down, making the younger man moan as he apparently hit a sensitive spot. Smiling Dean pushed up James's shirt and that was when James stopped his hand.

"Issues?" Dean asked leaning up a little to look at James. James nodded and Dean paused as he looked down and saw the scar, it went from his right side to the middle of his chest where his heart was. Dean looked at James again with a question in his eyes.

"Wraith," was all James had to say, but he went on to tell the tale. "They captured me once." Dean looked stunned to hear it, but he let him continue. "It was before they were defeated of course, they tried to feed off me, but they couldn't, so they tried to figure out why. I don't remember much after they started cutting, but I remember my father and General Sheppard coming in and shooting the place up, after that nothing." James said as he remembered the look on his mother's face when she saw him after the surgery. She was crying and just holding his hand so tight he thought it would fall off.

"I am so sorry; if I could I would kill the bastard that gave you this mark." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around his angel in human flesh. James just smiled and closed his eyes as Dean started once again to kiss his way down, making sure to kiss along his scar.

Abrupt ending of this chapter I know, but I am tired and want to sleep

To Be Continued

Review please

Thanks for Reading

Meriadeth


	12. Chapter 12

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 12

Dean was lost in passion as James lifted himself up only to lower again, Dean had actually wanted to go slower, but the kiss had turned in to the removal of clothes and then James licking in area's that were very sensitive and then Dean was lost, he couldn't stop James if he tried and really who would want to stop this now.

(Sam's house)

"Poor, poor Samuel, did big brother leave you again?" Crowley's voice woke Sam up and then he looked around seeing the demon sitting in a chair that Dean had claimed as his when Sam moved into the house.

"Crowley, I am in no mood for you and your biting wit right now, so leave." Sam said lying more fully on the couch.

"Well for you information, our Dean is now having the best sex of his life with a certain Angel turned human. I told you that I was not going to wait for long and it seems that time is up." Crowley said as Sam snapped his head up.

"I told you to wait on Dean." Sam said sitting back up. He glared but Crowley shrugged it away.

"And I told you that I want those souls, now you have a choice, call Dean and tell him about our deal, or let my demons have there fun. Either way James will be Castiel by morning and our deal will be paid in full." Crowley said as he vanished. Sam stayed where he was, he had wanted this deal and now it seems that it was coming.

Sam sat on his couch, watching as the mirror he had change image, his grey hair was going back to it dark brown, his face was filling back up from where the wrinkles once were, he felt his joints loosing up as the arthritis was slowly going away. He just sat on the couch as thirty years melted away.

(Jade's Home)

"Hello, Andrew, are you home?" Jade hollered as she sat her bag down. She looked around and smiled as she saw the kitchen light on. Making her way in the darkened living room, she kicked off her shoes as she grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet in the living room and slowly made her way into the kitchen. She smiled again as she saw her husband standing over the stove stirring something.

"Hey baby, what are you making?" Jade asked sitting the bottle of wine on the table. She continued talking as Andrew said nothing. "Oh work was hectic today. You would not believe what I have been sifting through, I mean so many things," she turned around with a big grin as she told her husband the biggest new of the day. "Oh my god, you will never believe what happened, you know that guy I was telling you about, well he cornered James and asked him out again, and guess what, he was still there when I called him." she paused as her husband still said nothing.

"Andrew, honey, are you okay?" Jade asked as she stepped closer to her husband. She placed her hand on her husband's shoulder and turned him around. She backed up as she saw his eyes. His eyes were black and it scared her, because her mother always told her to run if she saw eyes like that, but before she could, Andrew grabbed her and flung her into the table.

(James's House)

"Oh…god," James said as he slumped over on the other side of the couch. Dean sat with his head against the back, just trying to breathe.

"Damn, that was hot," James said as he reached over and grabbed his underwear. He was still panting as he put his jeans on. He stood and padded to the kitchen, he looked in the fridge, but a knock on the backdoor got his attention. He walked to the door and looked out, but didn't see anything. Shrugging he walked back and grabbed a couple of cans of soda and turned back to the living room.

Dean was still getting dressed when he stopped and looked around as if he could feel someone watching him. Sok'Ra, he could feel was waking up as a cold chill worked it way up his back. He looked up as James walked back in the room. He smiled and finished buttoning up his shirt. Then that feeling came back, he looked again and this time James followed his action.

"Have you ever got the feeling as if you're being watched?" Dean asked and James nodded. "Hello night terror, remember?" James said as he continued to watch Dean.

Dean looked around so more, he couldn't shake the feeling. He knew he was probably scaring James. He walked to the front door and opened it, looking around outside he saw nothing but dark houses. He closed the door and went to the back door; he ignored James's confused face as he did. Doing the same thing all he saw was the rushing waves of the ocean.

"Dean, what are you looking for?" James asked having followed Dean into the kitchen. He was about to ask again as they heard several thumps coming from upstairs. James went to investigate but Dean grabbed his arm shaking his head.

"Stay please, let me." Dean said as he went to find his jacket, digging around he found his Tok'ra hand weapon and put it on. James nodded and waited at the bottom of the stairs as Dean crept up the stairs. He stopped when he got to the top and thought he saw something in one of the bedroom, going to investigate he opened the door more fully and his breath caught as he saw who was in there.

James stood waiting, but his patience was coming to an end and he started to walk up the stair, only to stop when the downstairs lights flickered. Thinking it was only the power he went to get a flash light, but when he went in the kitchen he saw someone sitting on counter.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?" James asked, he was kind of pissed actually, he had the best security in the world and it was almost impossible for someone to break in.

The female sitting on the counter smiled. "Pity you don't remember me Castiel, and we shared something so special." she said as her smile got bigger. James looked again, but didn't recognize her and then he noticed that she had called him by that name, the one in his dreams. She jumped off counter and started to walk to him, but with every step she took, he took one step away from her.

"You act like you're scared of me, I am here to help you," she said getting a little closer. James walked back until he was up against the couch. He knew he should call out to Dean, he looked at her again and then the stairs. The woman laughed as he hit the stairs and he hit the top and nearly toppled Dean over as he came in contact with Dean.

Dean grabbed James by his shoulder, "what is it, what's wrong?" Dean said seeing James breathing hitched and looking scared.

"A woman downstairs, she called me Castiel, Dean I have no clue who she is." James said in a rush. Dean looked over his shoulder and then grabbed James hand and made his way down to the living room. He stopped when he saw who it was. The woman in question was sitting comfortably on the couch sipping soda. "Well, look at who it is, Dean Winchester, still in love with your angel after all these years." she said as Dean glanced at James.

"Hello Meg." Dean said with a flinch as Meg smiled again.


	13. Chapter 13

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 13

Dean scowled at the person coming down the stairs, and turned to see Meg smiling at him that slimy way she always did. He absolutely refused to look at James, who was standing right beside him.

"Dean, who are these people?" it was whispered, as James was looking at both of the new visitors. He saw a short man standing at the bottom of his stairs and he wondered for a minute to change security companies, then he looked over at the woman that was smiling at all of them, yes he would definitely be calling them in the morning, which if his clock was right, in four hours.

"Yeah Dean-o why don't you introduce us?" the one standing at the stairs called out, smiling widely almost dislodging the lollipop that was in his mouth.

Dean flinched when all of them looked at him; he really hated being singled out. James was looking at him, Meg was still smiling, and he really hated to say his name, but Gabriel was still sucking loudly at his lollipop. All he needed was Sam to come limping in here and start spouting something about demons.

"Okay, Okay, since Dean is being a coward about this, then I will tell you why I have come, but seeing how I have no clue what the demon over there wants, we'll just let her talk about it herself." Gabriel said as he walked up, he stopped when he noticed Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean by the arm and pulled the man with him as he was backing away from him.

"Oh isn't that just the cutest thing ever, look Castiel is trying to protect Dean." Meg crowed in obvious enjoyment. And that was obviously all James could take, because he snapped, and Dean who was behind him, suddenly got all the attention and rage.

"Dean! You have exactly five seconds to tell me what the Hell is going on." James could have stomped his foot, but he was trying to go for more adult and less childish.

"Um, Castiel," Dean flinched openly; Gabriel had felt almost sorry at the bad timing. "I mean James, yeah James. I can't seem to be able to tell you." Dean cringed when he saw the look coming off the former angel.

"That is the third time that someone has called me by that name, I would like everyone to remember if in a past life I was called that, but now it is only James." James snarled at all three of the people that in his house. He was about to speak again, but was stopped when his phone started ringing. And of course it would have to be his mother.

Dean, one Angel and one Demon listened as a squeaky voice came over in a tone of, 'Answer your mother' which was what the phone had as a ringtone. James rolled his eyes giving all of the people in a room a glare that said not to move.

As James when off to answer his phone in private, Dean whipped around sending his own glare at both the demon and angel,

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" he hissed, looking over to see if James was still talking. Looking back he saw both of them smirking at him.

"Crowley is coming, that is the only reason I came, as a friendly warning." Meg said as she walked over to the window, looking out.

"And I came to check on my baby bro, and also to give you the same warning, so you have got to get James out of here." Gabriel hissed back looking off to see if James was still on the phone, he ran back waving at Meg to get back in her spot as James came back.

As James walked back, he ignored all of them, going to get his coat. Dean followed him and nearly slammed into his back as he stopped. Dean had just managed to stop in time, as James looked back with a glare.

"I am going to ask all of you to get the hell out of my house, you too Dean, that was my mother, she can't get in touch with my sister," James said as he headed to the front door.

Meg started going after him, stopping him from going outside, but was too late as James opened the door.

James came to a halt when he saw someone standing on his front porch, Meg noticed the man too as Dean came forward seeing for the first time who was standing at the door.

"Sammy? What the fuck?" was the only thing Dean could say as he looked at his baby brother.

Sam refused to say anything, but James backed up as the man held something in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Meg said as she took backed up.

"Oh shit, everyone close your eyes!" Gabriel said as Sam slammed the vial down.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay so I know I left this story with a very big cliffhanger, so here is the next chapter…_

_Enjoy ;)_

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 14

The flash hit all of them, some going to their knees with the force of tornado like winds, only Gabriel was left standing as Castiel disappeared. And for a moment the archangel felt such a sadness that came off his little brother that was almost depressing.

"What the hell." Dean said as he got back to his feet, he was so into figuring out what happened he didn't see Sam getting up from where he was slung to. "James?"

"He's not here." Gabriel said as he stood just off to the side. Meg was standing in the far corner, away from everyone.

"Where the hell is he then?" Dean said finally looking at Sam; he stood shocked at seeing his younger brother.

Sam looked at Dean and finally saw actual hurt from the older man, he was young again and this was his fault. As he tried to get closer to Dean, all the other man did was shake his head and walked backwards with every step he took. "No don't," he whispered as he saw the flash of light enter Dean's eyes as his Tok'ra took over.

Sok'ra looked around confused for a moment then he sent a hard icy stare right at Sam. "Fool of an idiot, what have you done?" the Tok'ra snarled and Sam looked down in shame.

Samantha Carter stood in her daughter's kitchen looking around for any clues that would lead her to Jade. She found nothing. Sitting down on one of the chairs she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up and she jerked a little standing quickly, it was then she noticed James standing right behind her.

"Oh James, thank god you're here, I have been so worried," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around her son, she blinked when didn't try to hug her back. "Honey is something wrong?" she asked as James looked around.

"Demons have taken her," Samantha blinked because of the tone he used, James was always so soft spoken, that she had to wonder what had happened while he was on his date.

"I don't understand demons are you sure?" she asked as James looked right at her.

"You know of Demons?" Castiel asked with a wonder, he was still trying to get his thoughts together when he felt that he was needed here.

"Of course I know of demons, James are you okay?" but before she could ask again James looked right at her with a bland look.

Do not concern yourself, I shall find her," Castiel said as he walked out the door leaving Carter just standing there asking herself 'what the hell'.

Castiel walked out the door and looked to the heavens, he was an angel again. Heaven's bitch as Dean had called him. He wondered what heaven was like in this time. Then he remembered killing Raphael and then leaving, the pain of when he tore out all of those souls from his grace and then his grace last.

As he stood there thinking he didn't hear as another person walked up beside him. Turning around he saw the last person he expected to see.

"Castiel welcome back." the smooth tone of Death as he stood right beside the angel.

"Have you come to take me?" Castiel said as he looked back at the sky. He didn't fear death, he somewhat wished that Death had ended it for him.

"No, not unless you wish it." Death said as he walked ahead, Castiel watched as he began to walk behind him.

"Such a different world, don't you think?" Death asked, Castiel looked around, it looked the same to him, the air was a little cleaner.

"Why do you think that you were allowed to fall Castiel," Death asked as Castiel turned to him.

"If god brought you back twice, why would he simply let you fall to begin with?" Castiel had no answers for that either, Death sighed as he looked at the angel. "When you find the answers, you might find something that you lost." And with that the angel of death left a very confused angel.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, he turned when he saw the pole light flickering, so the demons were after him.

Crowley stood just behind the black clouds of demons. Waiting.

Sok'ra looked around at the assembled people that were staring right back at him. He had tried to get Dean to come back, but the man had burrowed so far down that even he was having a hard time. And he feared that it would take a certain angel to come and get him.

"I want to talk to my brother, now." Sam demanded in an angry tone toward the slimy snake that was inside his brother controlling him.

"You ass, you don't get to demand anything, this is your fault that Dean is so far down that even I can not talk to him." Sok'ra said as his palm weapon heated up with the force of his anger.

"Well then coax him back up. I can explain this." Sam said waving his hands to his face. Sok'ra made a noise that was close to a growl and a snort.

Sok'ra turned to look at the female demon called Meg. "It is funny, that you are here, explain yourself." He said as Meg looked back at him, her eyes turning black. "You think that intimidates me? Please." The Tok'ra said as his eyes flashed and he held up his hand with his weapon, it only took Meg a split second to realize that thing could possibly hurt, and it was then that see started talking.

"Crowley is after the souls of purgatory, he used Sam's weakness to get Castiel back," Meg said still looking at the weapon that was still pointing at her.

"Tell us something that we do not know." Sok'ra said letting his weapon glow. Gabriel stepped in front of the Tok'ra.

"Look that is just it, that is all we know, we don't know where Castiel put them, and I am sure Crowley has already looked inside Purgatory, that is probably why he is still after Cas." The archangel said, he breathed a sigh of relief as the Tok'ra let his hand go slack.

"Okay if you don't know, and you guys are angels, and since the demons don't know, who would know?" Sok'ra asked, he only received one answer.

"Because they want me." came a voice that had Dean swimming to the surface of his mind.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he regained control of his body.

"Hello Dean." Castiel, angel of the lord smiled back…

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

Of Angels and Stargates

Part 15

Sam watched with awe as Dean walked closer to the resurrected angel. He knew that if he interrupted there would be hell to pay, and right now Dean was pissed enough as it is.

Castiel looked around for the first time, he saw Dean, then he saw Sam, he did a double take as he saw his supposedly dead brother Gabriel, and last hidden in the far corner was Meg.

"Hello Dean." Was the only thing he had said as he saw Dean walking up to him, his eyes widening as he felt Dean's hands on his chest.

"Trench coat and all," Dean giggled as he felt along his angel's chest, "Cas that is really you, right?" looking into the blue eyes that for some odd reason seem to shine a little brighter than James' had.

Of course the minute that Dean realized that he was literally filling up Cas with everyone staring at him, he let go walking a couple of feet away.

"Someone has Jade, James's sister, I must find her." Castiel said as Meg snapped her head up.

"Crowley, he has her, he has to," Meg said as she walked closer to the rest of assembled guests.

"Cas you mean your sister," Dean said as he looked at his angel. He was a little confused that Cas had mentioned Jade as being James' sister.

"No, James no longer exists, he was killed when my grace was restored, and this is my body now, no one else." Castiel said as Gabriel flinched. "What are you doing here." he asked with narrow eyes at his brother.

"Well you know, wanting to check on my brother," Gabriel sighed as Cas continued to look at him. "Okay, we, meaning the heavenly host were worried about you."

"You mean you were worried about the souls." Cas stated as he turned to look at Meg. "And you, what is your purpose in this."

"I am only here to insure that Crowley doesn't get those souls." Cas nodded as he looked at Dean.

"You, you have something inside you, what is the purpose of that creature, is it one of Eve's creation." he went out to touch Dean's forehead when the man jerked backwards. "Dean what is it, I will kill it."

"No, you can't," Dean said adamant as he moved further away from the angel. "He is with me," he shook his head at the angel. "It's a long story."

And that was when Sam stuck his head into the conversation. "Yes Cas, kill it, he has taken over Dean's life, that thing in his head, is horrible, kill it." before Sam could say anything else, Dean had grabbed his brother and jerked him into the kitchen.

Cas and the others stood waiting as the brothers had their conversation very loudly.

Sam was slammed into the counter close to the stove as Dean moved forward. Sam smirked when he finally got Dean to do something to acknowledge him. Of course he knew Dean would be angry with him.

"Damn-it Sammy, what the hell," Dean said looking back to the living room for a second, then leveling a glare at Sammy. He was amazed at his brother, in the most infuriating way possible. "You did this, you made a deal with Crowley? You did this to James and Castiel, just so you could be young again?"

"Yes Dean, because I wanted to," Sam snapped back, "And when I find someway of killing that creature inside you, I'll have you back, you won't leave,"

As Sam spoke those words it hit Dean, it is true that he was gone off world most of the time, he still visited Sam, and "you did this to keep me here?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Of course, you're my brother; I want you here and not out there." Sam said annoyed, Dean still looked over to the living room. "If it isn't one thing it's another with you. Now that Cas is here, you'll be with him, not having time for me."

"Sammy, what the hell, you did this; you and Bobby put Sok'ra in here." Dean pointed at his head, sending a message of be calm to his Tok'ra.

"Yes Dean, you were dying, I had to do something, you save me over and over, I had to do something, and I panicked." Sam said as he leveled a glare at Dean. Just about the time Dean was going to say something Castiel walked into the kitchen.

"I think I know where Crowley has hidden Jade," the angel stopped when he saw the looking coming off the brothers, "Is this a bad time?"

Dean cleared his throat as Sam looked elsewhere. "No Cas were good," Dean looked up at his brother. "So need help?"

As the angel nodded, Dean walked into the living room, leaving Sam and Castiel still in the kitchen.

"Cas I am sorry about this." Sam said quietly, when he looked over at the angel he saw that the man was just watching him.

"Samuel, what you have done to me is unforgivable, maybe one day I can look at you with out the feeling of rage, but until that day comes, stay away from me." And with that Castiel walked back into the living room leaving Sam standing in the kitchen all alone…

_Short chapter I know and I am sorry, but better than nothing at all. So Castiel is back and very sad, and pissed off at Sam, and I really hate doing that to Sammy, but he kind of deserves it…right?_

_More to come._


	16. Chapter 16

_Of Angels and Stargates_

Part 16

It didn't surprise Dean when Sam left; he knew that Cas had said something to his brother. He knew that he could have been a little bit better of a brother all these years, but with the loss of Cas and then James growing up and knowing who he was. Dean couldn't live on earth, it was his choice and his choice alone, Sok'ra had nothing to do with it, but he got blamed for it.

"_Oh stop it, it is pointless to blame yourself for what Samuel has done, it is not your fault." _Sok'ra said, and Dean knew he spoke the truth. But he just couldn't help himself.

As Castiel rejoined them in the living room, Dean found himself getting a little closer; he frowned when Cas had moved away from him.

"I believe if Crowley has Jade he could be holding her in the same place where I betrayed him at. It is a long shot, but it is worth a try." Dean had to hold his laughter in, because even though Castiel had said that everything James was was lost, Cas sure had a bunch of his mannerisms.

"Okay so where is this place?" Gabriel asked, Castiel looked up not really saying a word, he only grabbed Dean's arm and vanished.

"Well I guess that answered your question." Meg said as she smiled at the pissed off angel. As she disappeared Gabriel sighed.

"Okay their gone, you can come back in." Gabriel said and looked to the kitchen. He flinched when Sam came back in.

"I think I really hurt Dean, and Castiel." Sam said going over to the couch. Gabriel nodded and Sam turned to glare at him.

"This was not the plan Gabriel, you told me that Cas would be free and I would have Dean back," Sam sat with a huff as he continued to look at Gabriel.

"I get it okay, and when Dean and Cas finally figure it out, then you will be off the shit list and I will be permanently on it, nothing I can't handle." Gabriel looked up and over as Crowley joined in.

"Well?" Crowley asked, both Sam and Gabriel looked at him. "Where is he?"

"Went to find his sister," Gabriel said and Crowley nodded, vanishing again.

"Is James really gone?" Sam asked, he had met the tiny child when Dean was giving the Tok'ra and he had help keep Castiel safe from demons while he was growing up.

"James is not gone, my little bro needs to understand that," Gabriel said picking up a picture of James with his human father.

"I don't understand, with Anna she changed when she became an angel again." Sam said remembering her being happy one minute then sad the next, and then pretty much a bitch for the rest.

"Yeah, but every fallen angel changes, Cas doesn't understand, while his angel's grace might have taken away the memories of him being an angel, it was Cas that grew up, just with a different name." Gabriel sighed when Sam looked confused. "Castiel was James, James was Castiel. He was reborn; I bet his parents had hell with him asking all those questions."

"So basically you're saying that James is still alive?" Gabriel nodded as Sam felt relief.

"James was Castiel with a soul, now his soul has become one with his angel grace." The archangel said. "So come on, get up, we got brothers to look for." Sam smiled as Gabriel stood holding out his hand.

"Wow this place brings back fond yet terrifying memories." Dean said looking around at the old place where Crowley had used to torture creatures. The memories were laced with painful memories because this was the last place he had saw Cas.

"I agree, it is most unpleasant being back here," Castiel said walking further into the room. Looking around he followed the wall that was still slightly stained with the blood of his brother Raphael and of course the failed attempt at opening purgatory that Crowley and his brother had done.

"Cas, can I asked you something?" Dean started as Castiel looked over at him.

"I believe you have just done so…" Dean huffed out a small laugh at that. It gave him further proof that James was still in there and Cas was in denial, "Ask your question."

"Do you have any memories of before," Dean shifted as Castiel looked at him with a hint of amusement. "What I mean is…"

"What you ask is if you were any good, with the sex…" Dean blushed like a little school girl but nodded. Castiel looked up and gave a worldly sigh; he looked over at Dean and started towards him stopping within an inch of Dean's face. "You were quite good, in fact the best I have ever had." He then stepped away from Dean and smirked.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Dean and Castiel stepped away a bit further and turned to face the new man.

"Crowley," Castiel growled when he saw that the demon king hold on to a struggling Jade.

Castiel looked over and saw that Dean had something in his hands and his eyes were glowing. "Release her and you might just live to resume your hellish rule." Sok'ra said as his palm weapon glowed.

"I don't think so snake," Crowley said as he tightened his grip a little more against Jade. Castiel growled when Jade whimpered when her hair was pulled. "You see I have waited for a very long time for something, and now that you are here Castiel angel of Thrusday, you are going to give me what I want, or your little sister is going to see her father very soon," Crowley looked down when he felt Jade go silent. He looked over at Castiel and saw him looking over at Jade. "oh my, oh my, my, did I let out a tiny little secret? Was Jade not to ever know that her big brother was an actual truely to god angel?"

Castiel looked down as Jade looked right at him. Sok'ra looked over at the angel his host loved with all his being. "I'm sorry Jade." Sok'ra said as he raised his palm weapon.

"Alright, I'll give you the souls, just let Jade go." Castiel said as he looked up at Crowley.

"Cas, you can't, don't give that ass anymore power," Dean said taking his body back over. He sent a small thanks to his Tok'ra for helping.

"Well then?" Crowley said as he loosen his grip, Castiel looked to Jade and nodded. Crowley knew something was going on, because he had seen that look before. And before Crowley could say anything or do anything Jade kicked out, surprising the demon.

"There is something that we neglected to tell you, one our mother was extremely overprotective, and two she trained us well, Earth is not the only world with demons on it." Castiel said as Jade started speaking a language that Dean and Crowley didn't know or understand. And suddenly Crowley was up against the wall.

Castiel walked over to where Crowley was, "You have hurt a member of my family, you have cost me my humanity, if I see you again, I will kill you." then he walked away, Jade stopped speaking the dead language and turned when Castiel passed her.

Dean walked over to Crowley as the demon was free. "Better luck next time."

"This isn't over Winchester, I will have those souls."

_So not over yet...more to come..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow it has been forever since I updated this one, hope I didn't lose anyone that liked this story…_

_But here it is and of course I apologize for my lateness, you can blame my plot bunnies for that one…_

_I seem to be on a roll tonight, it is almost two am and I am considering typing up another chapter to my poor neglected fics…_

_Of Angels and Stargates…_

_Part 17_

Jade had waited until they were far away from where ever the hell they were. Her brother still held her arm as if she was a baby needing help walking. She was twenty-seven and she didn't need her brother to hold her hand.

Dean knew that it was only a matter of time before Jade would explode, he tried to get Cas to look over at him, but the angel refused to even look at him. He reasoned that if Cas was about to get the verbal smackdown of his life, he should be ready.

Castiel could see the steam coming from Jade's ears, well at least metaphorically speaking anyway. He had grown up with this woman, all his life he had looked after her when their parents were on the job and then when they took up the mantle after they retired from gate exploring. He was going to say something in hopes of cooling down Mt Jade before she erupted, but as he opened his mouth she rounded on him.

Jade spun around and snatched her arm out of her brother's hand. She glanced over at the Tok'ra prince. "Sorry Mr. Winchester for the language that I am about to use. Please do not think of me as a mean spirited sister." Dean nodded as he smiled when he saw Castiel roll his eyes.

Here it comes…Dean was hoping for an earthquake, and seeing the look on Castiel's face so did he.

"Just what the hell was that, huh?" Jade said as James just looked at her with a stone cold face, she hated when he did that, it only meant that he was going to keep his mouth shut. "James I asked you a question, what the hell is going on?" Jade then shook her head. "You know what nevermind, I just tell mother what happened and let her ask, so how do you like them apples?"

Now Dean had seen most of the angel's facial features, he saw the nervousness when they were at the brothel, he had seen the look of fear when they were fighting with Lucifer, and he had seen the face of rage when the angel was pissed as he beat the hell out of him all those years ago. He smiled at the look that Castiel was giving his sister right now.

"You tell mother and so help me, you will live to regret the day you were born." Castiel said as Dean looked shocked, he had never thought he would see the day when Castiel would say those words. He thought for a moment that Jade would stop, but she just looked totally unimpressed with what Castiel said.

"Oh yeah, you don't scare me, remember I know where you keep…" Dean looked shocked when Castiel reached over and covered his sister's mouth with a small blush on his face. Now he was curious about what Jade would have said.

"_Probably where he stores his dirty photos, like the ones you look at all the time when were on earth." _ Dean's eyes got really big and he blushed about the same amount as Castiel did. He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole when both Castiel and Jade looked over at him.

"Sorry, my symbiote was saying something and it was unexpected. Carry on with your berating; I'll just be over here when you're done." Dean said as he pointed over somewhere, other than anywhere close to these two.

"_Wow Dean, couldn't think of anything better? Now they think were both perverts."_ Sok'ra said as Dean shook his head. The look Castiel had given him almost made him lose it. He watched as Jade tore into Cas and he saw that Cas just lowered his head as he let her.

"And further more, if I have to go through a divorce, because it turns out that my husband was a demon, I am going to make you pay for it." Jade finished panting. James just stood there looking at her. They both turned when they heard the whine of a transporter and watched as General Carter materialized right in front of them.

"Oh my god, Jade I was so worried about you." Samantha said as she hugged Jade. Castiel walked over to Dean and gave him a look that told him that he would be sleeping on the couch. Well if they were together that is.

"I want to thank you Dean, for leaving me at the mercy of my sister." Castiel said as Dean smiled at him.

"I don't think that James is gone after all." Castiel looked confused making Dean roll his eyes. "You said your sister, don't you get it, James never died, James is you only human, now your James angelfied, or whatever." Castiel still looked confused, but he nodded at the end.

"So where did you put the souls, after you know." Dean was never really one to beat around the bush, but Castiel just gave him a look that told him that he would never tell. "Worth a try anyway." He said giving up, making Castiel smile a little. They both turned their attention to the general as she and Jade walked up to them.

"James I am so proud of you, you rescued your sister from whatever had her." Carter said as she hugged James, she smiled when James hugged her back, Jade winked at Dean as she saw a real hug.

But Dean had to wonder something, Jade had heard what Crowley had said, yet she didn't seem so surprised about it. Maybe this whole angel thing wasn't so much as a surprise as he thought it would be.

_To be continued, _

_Thanks for reading, more to come._

_Please review,_

_Meriadeth _


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay here is the next chapter; gosh this one was hard to write, nothing really happens in this chapter and will most likely confuse the hell out of you, I might just take the chapter back down and rewrite. _

_Of Angels and Stargates _

_Part 18_

Castiel sat staring out at Atlantis's three moons; his mother the General had thought it would be a good idea to keep him and Jade off of earth for a while, Dean had been invited as well. His angelic powers were less than normal, due to being away from heaven, well not so much heaven as Earth herself.

Angelic powers, it was so simple when he was human, he loved being human, he knew that it wouldn't last, when he was James, he felt like he belonged, he had a mother, a father, and a sister. Now he was just an angel with a father that was still gone, and everything had changed. Dean had changed.

"Hey boy whatcha doing out here?" Castiel straightened out when he heard General Sheppard's voice. He looked behind to see if McKay was with him, and was somewhat glad that he wasn't.

"Nothing sir, just being alone with my thoughts," Castiel said as the General sat down beside him. They both sat there for a few minutes, just looking out at the vast ocean.

"I hear the mom has you and Jade on lock down." John said passing James a beer, only to have it rejected. John shrugged as he sat it down. "Your different today, something you want to share?"

"I do not think you would understand, and then you'll blab to Rodney and then it will never stop." Castiel said as he grabbed the beer, deciding that maybe having just one would be okay.

"If you want privacy then I can handle that, and I promise Rodney won't know any of it." John said as he gave his most famous smiles. "Is this about Dean Winchester?" Castiel didn't say anything but John knew. "I knew it, it is, dude are you scared of falling in love."

"Oh if you only knew," Castiel said as he looked back out at the ocean. Dean was some of the problem, but the problem he was having now was he was an angel and he was going to have to face his mother, and really one look and she's going to faint.

"James, never be scared of falling in love, look at me and Rodney," Castiel looked over at him and John snickered. "Go find Dean, have all the sex you want, I'm sure Atlantis can survive."

Castiel nodded with a sigh, he waved to John and then walked back into the city. Sex with Dean sounded like a good idea.

Dean walked through the halls of the Atlantis; he turned down and literally bumped into the General.

"Whoa, hey, sorry about that General." Dean said as he helped the general to her feet.

"You're not the only one that has ever knocked me down." Samantha said as she straightened her uniform. "I was actually looking for you."

Dean raised an eyebrow as she pointed the way to the office she used when on Atlantis. As they entered she made a jester to a chair and Dean sat quietly, he almost broke out into a sweat the door automatically closed.

"Oh don't look like your about to be punished, I just wanted to thank you for helping James save his sister." Carter said as she pushed back and bent down to the locked drawer. "Now I know what my husband did for your family," Samantha came back up and placed three very thick files on her desk.

"Yeah, I agreed to never let the public learn of the Tok'ra, and he would make sure that we would be free." Dean said looking closely at the files, he could see his name on one of them and Sammy' was there as well, but one was covered, he assumed that it was Bobby's file.

"And you did wonderful at that, but I need to understand something." Dean nodded and Samantha pulled the last file out and placed it in front of him. He leaned closer and pulled the folder closer so he could open it up.

Samantha smiled when she heard the sharp intake of breath from Dean.

"How did you get these pictures?" Dean asked as he grabbed one that was about to fall.

"I think I will ask the questions," Samantha said as she took back the file, she caressed a picture of a man that looked identical to her own son. "What I want to know is if my son is a threat to himself or earth."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Dean asked getting a little upset. Castiel, the angel of the lord, a threat?

"I know that he has changed, I had a hint that this day would come, so since you know him, now, better than his own family, I wanted to know if that something would harm him or earth." Samantha said as she pulled a lone picture out and placed in on her desk.

"I know that my son is not really my son." Sam said causing Dean to look up at her, "Oh he has my DNA, and that of Jack's, but frankly he looks nothing like us." And it was true, both Carter and Jade were pale and blonde, where James was lightly tan and black hair.

"I can't tell you anything about that, but I can tell you that James wouldn't hurt anyone." Okay so that was a lie, there were plenty of thing that Cas would gut out or smite, but none of that was here so he didn't have to worry.

"I see, well perhaps I will ask Castiel? This." Samantha said as she stood up only to stop when Dean grabbed a hold of her arm from across the desk. "How do you know that name?"

"When James was a baby, you held him in your arms for almost fifteen minutes; I was standing at the doorway when you said that name. And it says right here." Samantha said as she held up one of the books that Sam had written.

"Please, be careful, he is the same boy you raised, you gave birth to him," Dean said quietly, they both turned when the doors opened and James walked in.

"Mother I wish to speak with Dean alone," Castiel asked looking at the General, Samantha looked like she wanted to say something, but instead she just nodded, allowing Castiel to grab Dean and yank him out of the office.

"Dean I need to speak with you privately." Castiel said once more, Dean nodded and then just like that they were in a room alone.

"Cas damn-it you can't just do that, remember that…" Dean was caught off guard when he was pushed to the bed and was then trapped beneath Cas's heavy body.

"Dean I need you to be quiet." Castiel said as he lowered his face mere inches to Dean's.

Looking up into his angel's eyes Dean pushed up and kiss him, Castiel responded by humming and that turned him on, they both pulled away and then Castiel started unbuttoning his shirt. "Cas, stop for a minute," Dean said as Castiel pulled away from him.

"Have I done something wrong? Will you not have me as you had James?" Dean glared at Castiel after that.

"For one, you have done nothing wrong, and second, what the hell are you talking about, you are James." Dean said sitting up when Castiel moved off of him.

"Then why did you make me stop," Castiel asked, he was hurt thinking that Dean wanted the human version of himself, but he stopped wanting him when he was back to being an angel.

"Because we need to talk about this," Dean said as he watched Castiel walk around the room. "This is not about us doing, you know." He could feel the blush coming up and seeing the smirk on Cas's face really didn't help.

"Very well, talk about what ever you wish." Castiel said as he sat down next to Dean.

"Okay, first, where are the souls of purgatory, second and should have been first, why was Jade not surprised about what she heard." Dean asked, he didn't know if he should tell him about the General's questions.

"The souls are where they are, they are not a danger to anyone, and as for my sister, I have no clue what her deal is," Castiel said not going into any details.

"Look Crowley wants those souls and if he went after your family once, he'll do it again. I just want you and your family safe." Dean said as he grabbed Castiel's hand.

"We are safe, trust me, the ancients knew about demons, Atlantis is perfectly safe." Castiel said, "Now will you please shut up and let me love you."

Dean sat there staring up into his angel's eyes and then smiled nodding making Castiel sigh and laid them back down on the bed.

"What do you mean he's gone, take me to him Gabriel," Sam screamed as he paced, Gabriel looking completely bored, looked up at the youngest Winchester, with a snap of his fingers Sam saw himself looking right at that gate that he had seen thirty years ago, then he heard a thud and looked over and saw that Gabriel was on the floor clutching his chest.

Then he heard the clicks as many guns were now trained on him…

_Okay so like I said nothing much happened, and I shall explain how Jade knows and how Samantha was given insight as to how she knew. Until next time…_

_More to come and please Review…_

_Thanks for reading…_

_Meriadeth _


	19. Chapter 19

_Yay another one, I have been told that I leave to many cliffhangers, sorry about that and this chapter will have a cliffhanger too, but just a little one, thanks for the reviews and story alerts and favorites. Much love to all. Hope you enjoy…_

_Of Angels and Stargates _

_Part 19_

* * *

><p>"You have someone very special in your arms, he will grow and make you very proud that you carried him, make sure that he is well and happy." The disembodied voice of an Ancient said to Samantha. She looked down at the toddler in her arms as he looked over at the bright light of the creature and smiled, waving his tiny hands as the creature activated the stargate and left.<p>

Jack came up and Sam relinquished her hold on her son as he leaned over to his father, Jack smiled when he held James. "What the hell was that about?" he asked looking at his son more than at Sam.

"I don't know, but she seemed to recognize James for some odd reason." Samantha said as they walked out of gateroom.

* * *

><p>Sheppard and his team led the assault on the hive ship; Samantha and Jack were both behind them. As they rounded a corner they heard James screaming, Sam started running, and she fought off Jack as he tried to keep her with him. "No he's my son, I need to get him." she said as she flung off his hand and grabbed Rodney's laser gun and the others ran with her.<p>

She stopped when she saw her son, lying on a table with knife slashes all over his body, weakened and still in pain, James cried out when he saw her. Sam stood in shock as she saw all the blood. "You bastards." She cried out as she saw four wraiths coming towards them. Just about the time she started firing, the entire room became engulfed in light and she moved over to where James was to protect him from what ever was coming.

"Sam, honey you need to move," Jack said as he patted his wife on the back. Sam lifted her head and saw a woman standing beside James' bed. She knew that it was an ancient standing before her. As Sam moved away she saw that the others were still in the room.

"You precious little angel, so many times we have watched you, may your true god heal you through us." The woman said as she laid her hand down on James' forehead, Jack placed a hand on Sam as she was about to go over to her son and she stilled as James' body glowed and then she could have swore she saw a shadow of wings unfurling in the bright room, as James' body returned to normal the ancient woman straightened up and bowed to Sam and Jack.

"His true god, helped him, he is well." The room was dark again as the entities left and Sam raced over to James.

"Okay what the hell was that?" McKay asked wondering what the hell just happened, John shrugged because he had no clue, but it didn't matter as Sam and Jack helped their son off the table.

* * *

><p>Jade was super-excited as Daniel walked around pointing at things that held his interest, James looked incredible bored as he watched the two talk in excited tones. He wondered over to a wall that seemed to a device on it. Just about the time he was going to touch it Daniel grabbed his hand.<p>

"Trust me; you don't want to touch anything that looks like this." Daniel said as he looked over at Jade, James nodded and walked away from the device. He looked back at it every two minutes as he felt the urge to touch it even more, it was ancient and his parents told both of them not to go close to anything that looked like that, but James never really paid that much attention to all the warnings his parents gave him over the years.

"James stop!" Jade cried out as the device grabbed James and she raced over to her brother; Daniel grabbed her before she could touch him. and the device let go and James slumped to the ground out cold.

"Damnit, I told him not to touch it." Daniel said as Jade moved to James, she sat down and put his forehead into her lap, "stay here, I'm going to the gate to get Sam," Jade nodded and he ran to the gate, three marines stood guard, but had turned away.

"Shhh…its okay James, mom will fix this." Jade said as she ran her fingers threw James's hair. She let go as she saw James blink at her, "James, are you okay?"

James didn't say anything, he just looked around for a moment then he trained his eyes on Jade. "We are not on earth, explain." Jade blinked when James said that in a gravel voice.

"Of course where not on earth, we are on pxr-008, James are you okay?" Jade asked again as her brother looked around.

"My name is not James, it is…" James said but didn't get the rest as he slumped over again as Daniel returned with Sam running behind him. They had no explanation as to why James's brain beat the ancient programming, so they chalked it up as one of those things that couldn't be explained.

Later that night Jade walked into James's bedroom as he was getting into bed, James smiled as she lay next to him. "Still don't remember anything sis."

"Oh pish posh, you do know, but just can't excesses it, but I can help, remember txr-226?' at James's nod she continued. "Well when I was there, one of the princesses showed me how they learned the truth for her people. It is similar to what we have on earth, called hypnosis, wanna try?"

In the end, Jade was terrified and James didn't understand why.

* * *

><p>Dean laid out on the bed with Castiel hovering over him; he smiled as his angel leaned further towards him. It occurred to him that being here in the lost city of Atlantis was one of the best times. The city seemed to whisper to him sometimes, it was most distracting, but mostly Dean was able to stop listening to the hum the city was giving him. He must have been giving a type of signal as Cas pulled away, looking at him.<p>

"Dean, where were you?" Castiel asked, causing Dean to start blinking.

"Sorry Cas, just thinking about something." Dean said and instantly regretted it as Castiel climbed off of him and went to sit next to him.

"What were you thinking of." Castiel asked removing his coat. Dean sat pondering how he could tell Cas/James of his mother's worry.

"Something that your mother said had me a bit on edge." Castiel sighed; of course it had something to do with his mother.

"What did she want?"

"Oh you know, is my son a danger to himself or to earth, yadda, yadda, stuff like that." Dean said biting his lip as he saw Castiel look at him.

"My mother wanted to know if I was a danger to earth." Castiel couldn't understand that, he was probably the only angel in existence that loved earth and would stop at nothing to ensure its survival, but this was his mother and she had told him stories of how her and his father had saved earth many times. It was one of the reasons that he listened to her when she had prayed for a child. He knew that she would make wonderful children that loved earth as much as she did.

"Why would my mother think I am a danger to earth?" Castiel asked Dean, but he only received a shrug.

"You mother also had a file." Dean winced when Castiel looked over at him. "It had pictures of you,"

"My mother has pictures of me all over her house." Castiel asked not really getting it.

"No not of you, you, I mean the other you, past you." Dean knew that the angel finally got it as he stiffened.

"How did they get a picture of me?"

"I don't know, but makes me wonder something, Jade." Dean held up a hand as Castiel dropped down to the bed groaning as he did.

"I am not obsessed about your sister." Dean said he didn't get to finish as Castiel sat up and touched his ear, he wondered what could have made Castiel just jump off the bed and run out the door, Dean was still sitting on the bed when Castiel came back and grabbed him yanking him out the door.

"Dude you gotta stop yanking me around." Dean said with a smile. Castiel looked back and Dean could see the humor in the angel's eyes. Dean groaned when they reached the gateroom.

"Sammy? What the hell are you doing here, and what the hell is wrong with Gabriel?" Dean asked as he walked towards them. He nodded to the marines that were surrounding the two. Sam disregarded the still angel withering on the floor and walked over to where Dean was standing.

"Dean we have to talk," Sam pleaded with Dean, he knew that Dean probably didn't want anything to with him now, but it had to be said.

Castiel had walked over to where Gabriel was and kneeled down next to the archangel. Gabriel instantly calmed when Cas reached out and touched his forehead.

"State you purpose here." Castiel said as he looked over at Dean having a heated conversation with Sam.

Gabriel lifted up and looked around for a split second and then landed on top of Castiel. it was a friendly hug, but it did set the Marines to display their weapons again, he was the General's son.

"I wanted to see you, but you left earth too soon for me to follow, and Sam wanted to see Dean, next time I think I will use the ring here instead of flying us. Did you have to move so far away?"

"Gabriel I didn't move here, mother wanted us away from earth for a while, that is all." Castiel said and then looked over as a shoving match between Dean and Sam started.

"You knew he was happy and yet you didn't care!" Dean screamed pushing Sam as hard as he could. Sam grabbed Dean and held on.

"Dean I did this for you, damn-it, all this, I knew that if Castiel was back then you would stay." Sam screamed back and then stopped as all the Marines stood at attention. Castiel flinched when his name was called out and Gabriel sent an apologetic look towards him.

"There is that name again, seriously what is with that?" Samantha Carter said as she walked to the gate. Castiel seen Sheppard and McKay walking with her, he groaned as he knew that this was going to happen.

_To Be Continued…_

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review…_

_Meriadeth… _


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for your reviews, hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Of Angels and Stargates_

_Part 20_

Samantha watched as Dean and Sam walked away still arguing, she was lucky that her kids didn't argue that much. She could see that her son was watching in interest as they left the gateroom, she cleared her throat to get his attention and watched as he stiffened to the point that she thought that he would pull something.

"James can I have a moment?" she smiled when she saw him turn around slowly; the other man that had stayed by her son just looked over at him with a smirk. "In private please?"

"Of course mother, um, Gabriel if you could please, stay out of trouble and please don't touch anything." James said as he looked over at the trickster/ archangel.

"Sure no problem bro, besides, I've already been here once, so it's not like I don't know my way around." Gabriel said and then wished he hadn't as some of the scientists looked over at him.

Gabriel watched as his brother walked away and then he turned when he felt eyes burning holes in the back of his head, turning he spread his arms out as if to embrace them. "Okay boys I'm all yours, what would you like to know first,"

Dean walked with a purpose, the purpose was to get as far away from his brother as possible, and it didn't matter how fast he went, when ever he turned around he saw that Sam wasn't that far behind.

"Damn-it Sammy, leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you and there is nothing that you or anyone is going to say will that will make me change my mind." Dean hissed as he turned to Sam.

"_Oh spare me; just listen to what he has to say."_ Sok'ra said and Dean scowled at his tok'ra. Finally rolling his eyes as Sam smirked at him, "Fine and you can thank Sok'ra that I am even considering this. Go ahead speak your peace and then get out."

Sam winced when Dean talked about the snake, "Dean, I'm sorry." Sam started and then scowled as Dean huffed. "I really am, I know that you wanted James to live a happy life, but I want you to live a happy one too,"

"And that justifies you, what you did Sam was…" Dean shook his head as words failed him, Sam for the most part really did look like he was ashamed for his actions. "What reason did you have to do that to Cas,"

"I can't tell you," Sam raised his hand to forestall what ever Dean was going to say. "but what I can tell you is that I knew you missed him, hell Dean you loved him thirty years ago, and when you always came back, you would tell me that you actually got to see him when you were at Stargate command, Dean you looked so happy and then you would be sad that he didn't even acknowledge you."

"So turning him back into an angel was not helping Crowley get a hold of the souls, but was helping me to…what become happy again." Dean closed his eyes as he sighed. "Sammy, what the hell, I thought that we promised each other that we wouldn't make more deals with demons, especially with Crowley."

"I know and I wish I hadn't, but he came to me…" Sam's eyes widened when he said that, and he flinched when Dean snapped his head looking over at him.

"Wait he came to you?" now Dean was confused, because you went to demons, they didn't come to you.

"Can we just forget I said that?" Sam asked, trying to send a signal to his brother that he really didn't want to explain that.

"No, we can't forget, because that is a crucial part of the conversation." Dean said as he glared at Sam.

"_**Mr. Winchester, this is General Carter, please come to the control tower."**_ Dean sighed as he heard that, and then looked up as another command came through, _**"And bring your brother."**_

Sam looked faintly worried about that, but followed after Dean. It surprised him that he was in another galaxy and he didn't even feel like freaking out, he figured being in Lucifer's cage had something to do with that.

As they reached the gateroom they saw Gabriel being questioned by eight different scientists and more were waiting their turn. They walked up the stairs and saw that Jade and James were sitting in one of the conference rooms and Samantha was talking somewhat forcefully to both of her children.

Dean waved meekly when James looked out over to him, Samantha followed with her eyes and waved at them to come in. Gabriel looked over and saw that he was being waved at too and followed the brothers in.

Dean walked over to where James was, and he noticed that he kept rubbing his forehead. "Hey what's up?

"Mother here won't accept what I am telling her, please tell her that I am an ordinary man," Dean smiled as he saw the pleading look in Castiel's eyes.

"James man I wish I could, but she has pictures remember?" Dean whispered to his angel. Gabriel looked ready to speak and Dean sent him a look that told him that it would be in his best interest that he didn't. His eyes glowed as to make a point. Gabriel got it and turned away with a huff.

"Well? Who wants to start first?" Samantha asked as she looked around the table, Jade looked down as did James. Dean looked over at Sam, he just knew that Sam was dying to tell her, and he was surprised when Sam just looked away, as Samantha looked at him, he just shrugged.

"Oh for the love of our holy father, he is an angel." Gabriel said causing Cas to jump up and tackled the archangel. Dean flinched when Gabriel let out a very girly shriek as both him and Castiel fell to the floor.

But the look on Samantha's face was too priceless to ignore, Sam looked away, but he could see the trace of a smile on his face.

Dean knew that this was going to be a very long day.

_To be Continued_

_Thanks for reading, and please review…_

_Meriadeth _


End file.
